Office Romance
by romionefan4eva
Summary: Ron and Hermione are not where they want to be in life, and meet for the first time while working for the Daily Prophet. Sparks instanly fly, but there's one problem: Hermione's engaged. Can Ron woo her away from her fiance?
1. Chapter 1

At twenty-three years old, Hermione Granger was _not_ where she wanted to be in her life. She had always been organized, and had always been a planner, and being a receptionist for the sales team of the _Daily Prophet_? Not part of the plan.

Hermione Granger was born August 31st, 1980, to Muggle parents. She hadn't known she was a wizard until she her eleventh birthday. Up until then, Hermione had attended a Muggle school, and was the brightest in the class. Hermione had always been smart, and that was probably why she was sorted into Ravenclaw. She saw this as a great opportunity to converse with people who were at her same level of intelligence. However, this was not always an advantage. Hermione had gotten used to being the smartest in the class, being known as a know-it-all, and outshining everyone else. When she reached Hogwarts, she learned the Ravenclaws were all up to speed with her. Yes, in some things, she was smarter than the rest of her classmates, but not in all things. And she was always used to being two steps ahead of everybody, but so were the rest of the Ravenclaws. Also, her birthday came as a disadvantage, making Hermione the youngest in the whole year.

Hermione spent first, second, and third year being independent and tending to herself and to her studies. When she realized she was lonely, she spent fourth and fifth year chasing after Cho Chang and her posse, but realized that she didn't quite fit in. And in 6th year, well, that was when she met Jerry Richardson.

Jerry fascinated Hermione. He was everything she was and wished to be; smart, organized, and ambitious. He was year older than her, in his 7th year. Jerry was the first real friend Hermione had made in Hogwarts. In time, they began to date. Jerry and Hermione were ambitious people, and started to plan work towards jobs at the Ministry of Magic together. Hermione had big plans with her life. She wanted to do something. She wanted to change the Wizarding World. When Jerry graduated, he went straight to the Ministry, and Hermione finished off her 7th year at Hogwarts, still in contact with him. After she graduated, she spent the summer with Jerry, only to find out that when she wanted to start her job, she had to go into hiding, because Muggle-borns were being questioned. Hermione fled the country, and Jerry sent her a few letters, but stated they couldn't be together because if the Ministry found out he was dating a Muggle-born, he would be in trouble, or worse, loose his job.

Hermione came back home to fight in the Battle of Hogwarts, and after that, there was nothing stopping her and Jerry from being together, as the hostility against Muggle-borns was lifted. When she applied for a job at the Ministry, she got nothing she really wanted. Jerry advised her to take a job anyway, even if it wasn't even close to what she wanted, because there she could make connections. So, as Jerry climbed ranks in the Ministry, Hermione was now stuck as a receptionist, in the _Daily Prophet _section of the Ministry. She didn't even want to work for the _Daily Prophet_. This was not going according to plan.

There were two promises that Jerry made in her life, that she knew would go according to plan. One: A promise to get her a better job. Two: A promise to marry her.

So, like any other day, Hermione took all the memos sent to her office wing, sent them back, schuduled meetings, and attended to her psychotic boss's needs. And just like any other day, it was boring. Except today was not like any other day.

Hermione had totally forgotten that a new salesman was coming to work today, until he walked though the doors.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Hermione smiled. A receptionist always had to be friendly. "You must be the new salesman."

"Yeah." He said, shaking her hand. "Ron Weasley."

"Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione."

"Nice to meet you too, Ron." Ron Weasley was tall, gangly, with a long nose, freckles, and sparkling blue eyes. Although, Hermione assumed nobody usually realized the pretty color of his eyes because they were too distracted by his flaming red hair. "Allow me to show you to your desk."

"I would enjoy that." He said.

Hermione led him to the desk nearest the receptionists'. "Watch out for your desk mate." She whispered. "He's a piece of work."

"Mean?"

"Kinda. Mostly just a little strange." She said in an undertone.

"Good to know." He laughed.

"You need me to help me place all your stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." Ron replied.

Hermione helped Ron place his things everywhere, reaching for the mountains of Chudley Cannons posters at the bottom.

"Oh," Ron grinned. "Yeah. I assumed I'd have a cubicle to place all this stuff, but I guess not."

"Yes." Hermione sighed. "That is a downside, when you're trying to avoid watching Dirk clip his toenails."

"You're joking?" Ron laughed.

"No. He's a strange guy. And he'll be at the desk next to you for a while."

"Lucky me. Where is he anyway?"

"In a meeting with Scott Johnson, our boss. Enjoy your time not knowing them. You won't be the same afterward." Hermione explained, and Ron laughed. "No. Seriously."

Ron smiled before taking off his robes. He was wearing a light blue wrinkled collared shirt; he had rolled up the sleeves to his elbows, and was wearing a red and gold tie that clashed magnificently his outfit. Unlike Jerry, he was not the sharpest dresser.

"Gryffindor?" Hermione asked from behind her desk, nodding at his tie.

"Oh," Ron said, looking down at it and smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. Well, I got dressed, then realized maybe I should dress up a little more, so I got the first tie I could find."

Hermione laughed. "Very classy."

"So, Hogwarts too, I expect?"

"Ravenclaw." Hermione told him. "Class of '96."

"Class of '97!" Ron said excitedly. "Hermione Granger, right?" He asked, and she nodded. Ron thought for a moment. "No, sorry, I don't ever remember meeting you, but if it helps, your face looks familiar. Maybe I've seen you around the halls."

"Weasley..." Hermione mumbled. "Weasley. I know I've heard that name before!"

"Could you be thinking about Ginny Weasley? My younger sister, captain of the Holy Head Harpies?" He suggested.

"No, but that's really cool." She giggled.

"Or Fred and George Weasley? The creators and owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes'. My older twin brothers, you see, except well...Fred was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts."

"Battle of Hogwarts! That's it! You're Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend!" She said excitedly.

Ron smiled widely. Yeah, he was simply known as 'Harry Potter's best friend' or 'Potter's sidekick', but nobody remembered him by name. And nobody ever remembered him compared to Ginny, famous Quidditch player, Fred and George, wealthy and hilarious business entrepreneurs, or even Percy, highly ranked Ministry official.

"Yeah, that's me." He said.

Hermione gave him an admirable smile, and he smiled back until all of a sudden he heard, "Ah! Ginger!"

Ron turned around suddenly in his seat, to face a middle-aged, dark haired man with a crooked smile and maniac glint in his eye laughing hysterically at his own joke.

"Scott, this is the new salesman-" Hermione began.

"Wazlib, isn't it?" Scott said as he shook Ron's hand.

"Weasley." Ron said.

Scott's eyes widened. "Weasley? Like, Ginny Weasley, the-"

"Holy Head Harpies Captain?" Ron said, slightly bored. "Yeah, she's my sister."

"Wow, she's really something. I'm not just talking about on the field. She's pretty hot."

"Ummm...thank you?" Ron was starting to understand what Hermione meant about him.

"What about that store, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Got any relatives running that?" Scott asked.

"My older brothers, Fred and George, started it. I was working there until I came here."

"Merlin, that is cool! Wow, I go there at least twice a week."

"Yeah, I think I've seen you there. Buying stuff for your children?" Hermione gave him a warning look.

"Nope. Just for me." Scott said happily. "Don't have any kids. Don't have a girlfriend, either. So if you wanna set me up with any of those Holy Head hotties-"

"I'm thinking their a little young."

"I'm thinking I'll give you a raise." He laughed. Ron gave a shaky one too. "And you'll need one. I mean, you've got famous brothers and a famous sister, and here's you, not even writing for the _Daily Prophet_, you're simply selling _Daily Prophets _to stores."

"Thanks, Scott." Ron said bitterly, knowing that Scott had been wording the very ideas he was thinking.

"Ron's Harry Potter's best friend." Hermione piped up. "You know, the Harry Potter?! The Boy Who Lived! The Chosen One! Ron helped Harry fight Voldemort."

"Harry Potter has friends?" Scott joked, and was the only one who laughed. "Well, everyone's gotta have friends I guess, but, well, I never heard of any of Harry's.

"Well I did." Hermione said coolly, noticing the glum look on Ron's face. "And bet everyone else in the office has heard of him."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ron mumbled, liking her more and more and Scott Johnson less and less. "But Harry's the celebrity, not me."

"So, it's looked like you've gotten settled." Scott said suddenly. I'll have your desk mate, Dirk, our top salesmen here, and show you the ropes, if you have any questions, just ask Hermione and if they're really important you can come and ask me! Good luck!"

"He really is a charmer." Hermione joked, and then added, "Oh, and Ron, this is Dirk." Dirk was tall, with light blonde hair and gray eyes. He would've looked much more intimidating if it weren't for his large glasses.

"Hey, Dirk. Nice to meet you." Ron held out his left hand.

"Stop." Dirk said suddenly. "I do not shake with my right hand. Only my left. So you may switch hands now." Ron laughed. "Go on." He commanded.

"Oh, you were serious?"

"He's dead serious." Hermione whispered from her desk, enjoying the entertainment.

"Stay out of this, Granger." Dirk said.

Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione, and she laughed. "Alright, Dirk," Ron said casually, holding out his right hand, and Dirk shook it. "Please to meet you."

"You as well." He said stiffly.

Hermione gave Ron a big smile with a mock wave, and Ron could've sworn he saw a gleam of light coming of her left finger. An engagement ring, perhaps? And what did that mean to Ron?

"Welcome home." She giggled. Ron smiled at her. True, this wasn't his dream job, but as long as she was around, maybe it could feel like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron walked into the break room, clutching his brown paper-bag lunch.

"Hey." Hermione greeted from her seat alone in the corner.

"Hey." Ron said casually. He noticed they were the only ones in the break room, so he took a seat next to her.

"A little late for lunch, I see?" Hermione noted.

"Well, at least it's my first day. You, on the other hand, have no excuse." He teased.

"Sometimes I take my lunches a little later, so that I start to eat lunch when Scott's almost finished. This way, I don't have to cater to his every need for two hours."

"The way you talk about Scott, you'd think he's insane!"Ron pointed out.

"He is!" Hermione exclaimed. "He's definitely got no common sense, he's a danger to himself, and he's rude, childish, and crazy! Haven't you noticed?"

"Well, a little. But it's only my first day."

"Oh, he only gets worse. And Dirk, well...he's different, alright." Hermione sighed.

"Do you like your job, honestly?" Ron asked.

"No." She said flatly.

"Then why are you here?" Ron questioned. "You seem to be the only sane one in this department! Everyone else is a little..."

"Abnormal."

"Yes, abnormal! So, why are you here? You seem too good for this job."

Hermione sighed. "Do you really want to hear my sob-story?"

"I'm all ears."

"I've always wanted a job at the Ministry, something to change lives. I really wanted to story for House-Elves rights, they're so poorly treated, you see, but when I left school, I had to go into hiding because I was a Muggle-born. When I was 'free', I applied to a job at the Ministry, but all the good ones, were, well, taken. Jerry told me to take a job anyway, so I got one here, a measly secretary for the sales of the _Daily Prophet_. Jerry promised me he'd get me a job, he's got so many connections, but that hasn't happened yet, just like the wedding..." She sighed.

_Wedding?_ "And Jerry is...."

"My fiancé." Hermione said simply.

"Oh. Er, congratulations." He tried to be happy about it, but he couldn't. He wasn't exactly sure why. "And the wedding is...when?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. We've been engaged for two years, and I see no end in sight. No date set, no nothing. I'm even too nervous to buy my dress because I feel when my wedding day _finally _comes around; I won't even like it anymore." Hermione babbled. "Jerry never brings up the wedding, it's always me. And the subject is usually changed within minutes. I sound so bad telling you all this, Ron, as I've just met you, but, I don't know, you're easy to talk to." Hermione sighed sadly and took a bite of her sandwich.

"Oh, no, its fine, I don't mind at all." Ron said. Actually, he did mind about hearing all about her wedding plans and about how great Jerry was, but he didn't mind listening to her relationship problems.

"So, where did this all begin? Oh, right, my job. So, yes, Jerry, a highly ranked Ministry official, promises to get me a great job in the field I want, and for the time being I'm stuck working with a bunch of morons, idiots, and you." She said, and Ron laughed. "And just like his promise to marry me, it hasn't happened yet."

"It'll happen." Ron said positively. "Don't worry."

"What about you?" Hermione said. "What brings Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's sidekick, to be a salesman for the _Daily Prophet_?"

"You want to hear?"

"You listened to my story."

"It's not that interesting."

"Go ahead." Hermione encouraged.

"Well, during the Battle of Hogwarts, my brother, Fred, was...was killed." Ron began.

"I'm so sorry." Hermione consoled.

"Yeah, he was great." Ron started. "Well, he and my brother George, they're twins, you see."

"Fred and George?" Hermione repeated. "Oh, I know them!"Ron noticed Hermione was blushing. "They were so funny. And, very popular amongst the girls."

"Popular with the girls?" Ron laughed. "As in..."

"Well, nobody could deny the fact that Fred and George were extremely attractive." Hermione confessed.

"I don't believe it. You were crushing on my brothers!" Ron scoffed.

"Was not!"

"Was too!" He laughed. "Oh, I can't wait to tell George."

"Stop! He doesn't know who I am! Just continue your story."

"This isn't over, Granger." He teased. "Anyway, when Fred died, George was devastated. So, I became his business partner at worked at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The job was great; fun, and paid well, but it wasn't what I wanted. I've always wanted to be an Auror. Harry's an Auror already, he went straight after the war, but I had to help out my brother. Well, I told George I had to follow my dreams, and he understood completely, so I left Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to become an Auror. Except, all the positions were filled. Harry says he'll get me a spot as soon as he can, and that it would be best to work at the Ministry until them, because I'll have better connections, but, until then, here I am."

"So we have one thing in common." Hermione noted. "We both aren't where we want...and we're stuck here."

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

"It is." Hermione said glumly.

"Not really." Ron said happily. "I met you." Hermione smiled at him, and he smiled back, having at strong urge to kiss a girl he had only met three hours ago. But she was engaged. Hermione definitely remembered that, because she broke their tender moment by getting up suddenly and heading towards the vending machine.

"What'cha getting?" Ron asked.

"Water."

"Oh, bad choice." Ron said, getting up from his chair to join her.

"Water?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yeah, it's so...boring."

"Work is boring." She said dulcetly.

"Yeah, but you don't have to make it so! How about...butterbeer! Or pumpkin juice! Or Sparkle!"

"Sparkle?" Hermione said, crinkling her nose. "I've never had it. What is it?"

"You've never heard of Sparkle? Do you live under a rock?! It's only the greatest wizarding soda of all time!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'll stick with the water." She laughed.

"No." Ron commanded.

"Why is it such a big deal?" She asked.

"If it isn't a big deal, then just get the Sparkle!" He pointed out.

"Well, I can't now." Hermione smiled, "Because then you win."

"Here," Ron said, rummaging through his pockets and handing her a sickle. "Buy a Sparkle, on me."

"I can't take your money!" Hermione exclaimed, giving it back to him.

"Then I won't talk to you." He said, slowly walking away.

"Ron, stop it, you're being childish! Ron! Oh, alright, I'll try it."

"Excellent." He grinned.

"And now, Hermione Granger is going to take her first sip of sparkle..." Ron commentated when they sat back down. "It's closer, closer, its touching her lips; she's drinking it, aaaaannd...."

"It's delicious!" Hermione gasped, and they both laughed.

At the end of the day, Ron had a meeting with Scott Johnson in which he explained in more detail what Ron's job was. This made Ron feel even worse about his choice of career, making him realize he'd probably never be an Auror and how foolish he was to leave a great job to work as a _Daily Prophet_ salesmen, and it didn't help that Scott kept talking about how great Fred, George, Ginny, and Percy were while Ron was a measly salesmen. It was times like these; he thought bitterly, that he should've stayed at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. At least, he thought that until he reached his desk, and smiled widely as a can of Sparkle had been placed on it.

Laughing to himself, Ron picked up the Sparkle, but as soon as he was about to open it, he had a better idea. He had bought Hermione a Sparkle, and if she returned the favor, it wasn't the same. Ron walked over to the Receptionist's desk, Sparkle in hand. Hermione saw what he was doing and took out her own can of Sparkle.

"Cheers," She said happily, clinking her can with his. "Now we're even."

_It was a good day. Ron thought. And maybe, this job wouldn't be the worst after all._


	3. Chapter 3

"You ready for lunch?" Ron asked excitedly to Hermione the next day at the Receptionists' desk.

"Yes!" Hermione squealed. "I'm so hungry, and it's only 11:50! Ten more minutes!"

"Well, I brought something that will be worth the wait." Ron said, and pulled out of his bag two grape flavored Sparkles.

Hermione gasped. "Ron! Where'd you get those?"

"Bought them last night. One for me, one for you. Grape's my favorite, but they don't sell it in the vending machines." He shrugged.

"Oh, Ron, they look delicious, but, I'm going out with lunch with Jerry today." Hermione said apologetically.

"Oh," Ron said, slightly crestfallen. "No problem. But here's yours." He said, and placed it on her desk.

"We can have them together tomorrow." Hermione said brightly. "Rain check?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Rain check."

"Good." Hermione smiled.

"So, uh, where are you going for lunch?" Ron asked casually.

"Oh, well Jerry's taking me to-"

"Hermione!" Someone called loudly as the doors swung open.

"Jerry!" Hermione waved excitedly, and got out of her seat to greet her fiancée.

Hermione and Jerry shared a lengthy kiss while Ron looked awkwardly at the ceiling. Once they parted, Hermione grabbed Jerry's hand and said, "Oh, Jerry, I almost forgot! This is Ron Weasley. He's a new salesman here."

"Weasley, eh?" Jerry said. "Like Ginny Weasley-"

"And Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes? Yeah, they're my siblings." He said dulcetly.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking more like Percy Weasley. You're brother's a powerful man. Too bad all you are is a salesman." He laughed, but Ron and Hermione didn't.

"Ron is Harry Potter's best friend." Hermione added. "He helped Harry defeat Voldemort."

"You don't say?" Jerry said. "Very cool."

"Yeah, after risking your life so many times, you forget about the scary times, then laugh about it and feel proud." Ron said pompously, trying to impress Jerry and Hermione.

"Well, I'm Jerry Richardson." Jerry said, shaking Ron's hand. "You might have heard of me because I'm an important Ministry official." Jerry was tall, but shorter than Ron, with dark black hair that was gelled back and combed beard. He had fancy clothes that gave the impression that he had a lot of money.

"Nice to meet you." Ron lied.

"Well, Hermy, we better get going. I've got to be back by one o'clock sharp!"

"I know, Jerry, so do I." Hermione reminded him impatiently.

"Yeah, but it's a little more important if I'm late than if you are." Jerry scoffed.

With one last wave to Ron, Hermione grabbed Jerry's hand and they walked out of the building.

It was only the second day of work, but Ron couldn't already help but feel used to sitting at lunch with Hermione. That was not the case today. When he walked into the break room, everyone else seemed to be taking their lunch hour, and Ron, being the new guy, didn't know where to sit. He ended up taking a seat next to an old man, who constantly forgot his name and called him things like 'Rolf' and 'Rupert' as he ate his mushy tofu; because he informed Ron he only ate soft foods. Ron finished his lunch quickly and went back to his seat before his lunch hour was over. Dirk had not taken his break, and he informed Ron that he rather get his work done than waste time, so as Ron tried to sell _Daily Prophets _he also had to deal with the horrid smell of Dirk's hard boiled eggs he was eating at his desk to save time and the disgusting picture of him eating them with his mouth wide open.

"Hermione better be a lunch tomorrow." He grumbled.

Ron constantly looked over at the receptionist's desk, and every time he heard a creak he would look over towards the door, hoping she was walking in. He needed some company and couldn't stand looking at Dirk any longer, but also couldn't help but feel jealous. He couldn't help but be jealous of Jerry, because Ron already knew that although he was being foolish, and although she was engaged, Ron already had a secret crush on Hermione.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione walked back and slid into her desk like she never left.

"Pssst." She whispered to Ron.

Ron walked over to her desk. "Hey." He greeted.

"Hey," Hermione smiled brightly.

"How was lunch?" He asked.

"Delicious." Hermione gushed. "I mean, Jerry got in a small argument with the server because he thought the service was bad, but other than that, great."

"Oh." Ron forced a smile.

"I got you something." Hermione said excitedly.

"What?" Ron laughed.

"I felt bad about the whole soda thing, so I saved you something." Hermione said, taking out a container and handing it to Ron.

"You didn't have to..."

"But I did." Hermione smiled.

Ron opened the container and inside was a lemon bar. "You wanna share?"

"You don't want to share." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"But I have to offer, don't I?" Ron said as Hermione handed him a fork.

"Merlin's beard, this is amazing!" He said through a mouthful.

"Cover your mouth!" Hermione moaned.

"Excuse me, Ron, but lunch hour is over and you're not allowed to eat at your desk, or at anyone else's." Dirk called.

"Excuse me, Dirk, may I remind you that you were eating at your desk." Ron retorted, and Hermione giggled.

Dirk glared at him. "Those were completely different circumstances!" He yelled. "I was saving time by eating and working simultaneously!"

"I might have to tell Scott." Ron warned.

"No!" Dirk whined. "I won't do it again! Just, finish your dessert and get back to work!"

Hermione looked at Ron admirably. "Wow," She whispered. "Wow. You are...amazing."

Ron laughed. "They don't call me Harry Potter's sidekick for nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

"Favorite subject? Ancient Runes!" Hermione gushed as she and Ron discussed classes at the Receptionist desk. "It's so interesting!"

"Prat." Ron laughed.

"Oh, just because you're not capable of studying it, Ronald, doesn't mean that all people are not interested in it!" Hermione scolded.

"I took Divination." He shrugged.

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I took that for almost a year, before walking out! What a load of rubbish! _Open you're inner eye_!" She imitated in Professor Trelawney's misty voice.

"_See what's destined for you in your near future!_" Ron finished in an uncanny impersonation, and Hermione shrieked with laughter. "Oh, and get this." He added. "So, I'm taking my O.W.L. exam, and I'm trying to intercept the crystal ball, and I said I saw a man with a wart. When I looked up, I was looking at the reflection of my examiner." Hermione snorted.

"No way." She said, doubled over with laughter.

"Yes way." Ron chuckled.

"So, obviously you didn't learn anything in that useless class?" Hermione implied.

"I can read you palm." Ron told her.

"Go." She challenged, giving him her hand.

Ron took it, and with his fingers he skimmed lightly over her palm. "You're going to get married." He said seriously.

"Lucky guess." Hermione teased, showing off her engagement ring, and Ron's ears turned red.

"You're going to be successful." He added.

"If I ever get out of here." She scoffed.

"And you're going to have 100 kids, 3 pet chickens, and live in a box." He said quickly.

"What?" She laughed.

"I lied. I don't remember one thing from that class. It is useless." He smiled.

"Oh, really?" Hermione said. "Well then let me read you're palm, Weasley!"

"Go ahead." Ron said. "But let me just warn you, _I know more in this subject than you!_" He mocked.

"I beg to differ." Hermione said, taking his hand.

"You're going to move-" Hermione stopped suddenly. "Going somewhere, Scott?" She asked as their boss put his coat on.

"Yeah. Home. It's five o'clock!" He said simply.

"Five o'clock!" Hermione gasped. "Where's the time gone? I better get going; Jerry hates it when I'm late!" Hermione dropped Ron's hand and went to the coat hanger. Ron followed.

"Got any weekend plans?" She asked.

"Going to my Mum and Dad's tonight." Ron shrugged.

"That must be fun."

"It's Percy's birthday, so it should be. Except for the fact I'm gonna get a whole lotta teasing from everyone that I ditched Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to be a newspaper salesmen."

"C'mon, they're you're family!" Hermione reminded him as they walked out of the building.

"That gives them the right to tease." Ron said darkly.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Ron called as he swung open the door to the Burrow.

"Ron!" Everyone cheered loudly. That was the one thing about having a big family. Annoying to be around, but annoying to be away from. Merlin, he missed them all.

"How's our favorite paper salesman?" George smirked.

"Shut it, George." Ron said. "Happy birthday, Perce."

"Thanks, Ron." Percy replied. "But seriously, how's your new job been." Ron saw the corner's of Percy's mouth twitch.

"Eh, good I guess." Ron shrugged.

"Good?" Ginny laughed as she handed him a butterbeer. "Isn't it quite...boring?"

"Yeah, but it's all for a good cause, isn't it?" Ron said as he took a swing of butterbeer. "This way, I'll be an Auror sooner."

"Here, here!" Harry called.

"And....." Ron said excitedly. "I met a girl."

The whole house erupted into cheers.

"You met a girl?"

"What's her name?"

"What's she like?"

"Is she hot?"

"George!"

"Does she work with you?"

"Tell us, Ron!"

"Okay, okay, guys, calm down! Boy, you act like I've never had a girlfriend, or at least not in a while!" Ron exclaimed.

The whole family exchanged glances. "What?" Ron said. "Oh, wow, you guys are...wow, seriously? Just because I'm twenty-three and not married! That's still young!"

"I'm twenty-three, married, and Ginny and I have a baby on the way." Harry reminded him.

"Angelina's due in a month!" George exclaimed, and Angelina nodded.

"Yeah, well, look at Percy! He's twenty-seven and not married!"Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah, but Percy's Percy." George shrugged. "That was expected.

"Hey!" Percy yelled. "Audrey and I are getting married in two months!"

"Never mind, Ronniekins." Molly cooed. "Tell us about this girl."

"Well, she's...she's amazing." Ron began. "She's cute, smart, much to smart to be a receptionist, funny, kind, slightly obnoxious, but that's one thing I love about her. She's hardworking, quirky, determined, oh, her name's Hermione."

"Hermione?" Harry repeated. "What an unfortunate name..."

"Wait, Hermione?" George exclaimed. "There's not many Hermiones on this Earth. Are you possibly talking about Hermione Granger?"

"You know her?" Ron asked, an immediately thought of Hermione gushing over Fred and George.

"Of course I know her, unfortunately!"

"What do you mean?"

"She was that snotty, do-good, know-it-all, goody two shoes Ravenclaw prefect that got Fred and I in trouble, a lot!" George complained. "Even if our pranks were for a good cause, like shooting off fireworks to celebrate Alicia Spinnet's birthday, oh no, Hermione had to stop us!"

"Well, people change, George." Ron said, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"I hope so." George said. "I don't want my brother falling for a prat like her."

"You don't have to worry." Ron said bitterly.

"Oh, Ron, I didn't mean it..." George said.

"No, it's not your fault." He said. "The thing is, there's one problem with Hermione."

"Her nose is off center?" Harry suggested sarcastically. Ron was always very picky with girls.

"No, it's a little more serious than that. She actually has a problem." He said. Everyone groaned. "What?"

"There's always a problem with your choice in woman, Ron." Ginny told him.

"What'd you mean?"

"Remember Jessica, the girl who wanted some of your hair for experiments?" Harry supplied.

"Or Alice, the girl who broke up with you every Friday?" Bill added.

"Or Lavender in general!" George yelled.

"Okay, okay, I don't choose the best girls, we get it, but the thing is...Hermione's engaged!"

Everyone stopped and stared at him. George, who had been cracking jokes about Lavender to Angelina, Bill, and Fleur, stopped in mid-sentence, and their smiles quickly faded. Everyone else's faces turned to looks of sympathy.

"To who?" Fleur said, breaking the silence.

"Jerry Richardson." Ron said bitterly.

George and Angelina exchanged glances. "What?" Ron asked.

"Jerry Richardson was in our year." Angelina explained. "In Ravenclaw."

"And?"

"The Hermione Granger I know is the perfect type for Jerry." George said. "He's obnoxious, a know-it-all, rude-"

"Basically," Angelina said loudly, trying to drown out her husband's voice as he counted all the flaws of Jerry, "He always tended to himself and cared about nothing but himself and his studies and the job he was trying to get at the Ministry."

"What?" Ron said. "Wait, how long have they been together?"

"Since Jerry's 7th year and Hermione's 6th." Angelina informed him. "Seven years, I think."

"Well, Ron might as well give up now." Percy said. "I happen to know Jerry, and he's very responsible, respectful, hardworking, and successful-"

"Shut up, Perce!" Ginny said angrily.

"Yeah, I happen to know Jerry too, and he's a prat!" George yelled. "The only reasons Ron should give up is A: technically he already lost, because she's already engaged, and B: Ron is Ron, there's no romantic bone in his body."

"Hey!" Ron objected.

"You have one thing that Jerry doesn't have." Angelina noted.

"What's that?"

"Time. Jerry's obsessed with his career and success, so while he stays late at work or goes in to work on the weekends, you're guaranteed eight hours a day with Hermione five days a week."

"Yeah, I guess, but she's all over him..."

"Well then make her all over you!" Harry urged. "You're a great guy, Ron! Any girl would be nuts to not like you. You just gotta go out of your way to prove you like her and get her attention."

"But don't do anything mortally wrong, Ron." Arthur said sternly. "She's still engaged, you know."

"I know, I know!"

"We're all behind you on this, Ron." George encouraged. "That Jerry's a git. And if Hermione's as good as you say she is..."

"She might be 'the one'." Ron said seriously. Yes, he only had known her for a few days, but if she really was the one, he would know from the beginning, right?

"Well then, if she's the one, by God, we're going to help you get her!" George yelled, the whole family cheered, and Ron had never appreciated them more.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hell-o!" Scott called cheerfully as he strode into the office, caring a bunch of Happy Birthday balloons.

"Scott," Hermione greeted, "What's with the balloons? Brian's birthday isn't until Wednesday."

"Brian's birthday?" Scott laughed. "Oh, Hermione, you're funny. It's _my _birthday today, _remember_?"

Hermione gaped at Ron, before replying to Scott. "Oh, ha, got you! Happy Birthday, Scott!"

"Why thank you!" He said happily, before blundering into his office.

Ron walked over to Hermione's desk expectantly. "You didn't remember his birthday, did you?"

"Of course not."

"Well, you're off the hook! No big deal!"

"Except it _is _a big deal, Ronald!" Hermione said, her anger rising. "As the receptionist, I'm in charge of reminding the Party Planning Committee when we have a birthday coming up! And, Scott's birthday is the biggest day of the office year."

"You mean you actually care about it?" Ron scoffed.

"_No,_ he actually cares about it. And if everyone else doesn't, then we're in trouble. I don't know if you're intelligent enough to realize it, Ron, but Scott's an attention hog. And this is the one day a year he has reason for attention." Hermione explained.

"Well, c'mon, get your coat." Ron instructed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, someone's got to get Scott a present, right? _And as the receptionist, I'm in charge of reminding the Party Planning Committee when we have a birthday coming up!_" Ron said in his best Hermione imitation. "I bet that means you're in charge of the gift, right?"

"But we can't leave, can we?" Hermione asked.

"Give me a moment," Ron said, and popped his head in Scott's office."Scott?" He called.

Scott was laughing at a birthday card with a moving picture of a monkey riding a bicycle. "W-What?" He snickered.

"Can Hermione and I go on a few errands?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Scott said vaguely, continuing to laugh at his card.

"Thanks." Ron smiled. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they raced out of the office.

"Where else? Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" Ron shrugged.

"Good one, Ron!" Hermione said impressively.

"Okay, so we'll use Floo Powder and I'll meet you at the shop. It's fine, we'll end up in the fireplace in the flat above the shop, but it's alright because my brother owns the place."

"Alright," Hermione nodded, "See you there!"

"Oh!" Hermione squealed when she landed in the flat. "All those years of using Floo Powder, and I've still never quite gotten used to it." She shook her head, and Ron laughed, before motioning her to follow.

"You know," Hermione whispered. "I know this is your brother's house, but I still don't feel right about being here uninvited."

"Oh, shut it." Ron laughed. "George doesn't care. You really are goody-two shoes, aren't you?"

"I guess I am." Hermione smiled as Ron held the door for her.

Ron and Hermione entered through the back of the shop, so when they reached the part open to the public, the crowds, bright lights, energy, and noises were new to them. "It's good to be back here." Ron said as he took a look around.

"Wow," Hermione said, drinking in the scene, "I haven't been here since my first time in seventh-year."

"Seriously?" Ron said.

"I'm a goodie-two shoes, remember? What do we need with a joke shop?" She said lightly, and Ron chuckled.

"Well, I come here all the time and I used to work here, so I can be your personal guide."

"Over here, we have patent day dreams," He said, "Do you think Scott would like that?"

"As long as their not visual day dreams, I'm alright with it." Hermione said, and they laughed. "But, I wouldn't choose that. I mean, then he'll be sleeping instead of working."

"Doesn't he do that anyway?" Ron pointed out. "Pygmy puffs?"

"He'd forget to feed them." She said dulcetly.

"Skiving Snackboxes?" He suggested.

"He'd use that to get out of work." She replied simply.

"Love Potion?" He teased.

"Merlin, no! I pity the woman who has to be under that spell!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh, here, how about U-NO-POO?"

"U-NO-POO?" Hermione whispered, disgusted. "What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation!" He said cheerfully, and handed her the box. Hermione quickly scanned the information.

"Alright." She sighed.

"Seriously?" Ron laughed. "Wicked!"

They walked over to the check out, and Ron quickly grabbed an edible Dark Mark. Hermione gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" He said sheepishly. "You want one? They're really good."

"They look like rubbish, but I'll take your word for it." Hermione said disapprovingly.

"George!" Ron exclaimed when they reached the checkout counter. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question!" He retorted. "_I _own this shop, so don't act surprised to see me, Ronnikins."

"Well, what are you doing at the checkout?"

"Ever since _somebody _quit, I've had to do a lot more here. Nah, I'm just kidding with you, the cashier had to go to the loo." George said lightly. "But, why are _you _here, Ronald? Aren't you supposed to be at work? And who is this lovely lady you have not introduced me to?"

"I am on work duty, technically. Hermione and I forgot it was our boss's birthday, so we came here to buy a present for him." He explained, and added to Hermione. "This is my brother George, by the way, and George, this is-

"You don't need to tell me twice." George said eagerly, shaking her hand. "Hermione Granger! My, Ron's told us a lot about you! And I may I say you're_ much _prettier in person." This made Ron's ears go red, as well as Hermione's face. And Ron _really _regretted telling George about Hermione at the moment.

"Have you been introduced to our Wonder Witch Products, Hermione? You know, our Love Potions are top notch, so if there's any man you have your eye on..."

"Oh, no, I'm not really interested." She said nervously.

"What? You know, they really are helpful. Some guys, much like Ron, just need an extra push that a love potion can easily give you." George babbled, and Ron was about to sock him one. Whether George was trying to embarrass him or help him, Ron still wasn't sure.

"Oh, I'm sure they work great, but there's no real need. You see...I'm engaged." Hermione apologized.

"Oh, really, who's the _extremely_ lucky guy?" George said in mock surprise.

"Jerry Richardson." Hermione said proudly.

"Jerry Richardson?" George groaned. "Oh, he is-"

"Hey, George, I think we have a line forming!" Ron said suddenly, stopping George's rant.

"Alright, that's three galleons, a sickle, and I'll throw in a free love potion for the lovely lady." George said smoothly.

"Oh, George, no," Hermione began.

"Trust me. You'll use it some day. Just take it." George put it in their bag and handed it to Ron after they paid. They said their goodbyes to George and went out through the back towards George's flat.

"I believe this is yours." Ron said, handing Hermione her love potion as they entered the office.

Hermione snorted. "Your brother is such a character..."

"Hey, you never know." Ron said defensively. "You might use it someday."

"The day I use-" Ron could tell Hermione was about to go into one of her angry speeches, but they were interrupted by Scott.

"Ron! Hermione! There you are! We were waiting for you!" He greeted.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"My party!"

"Party?" Ron repeated.

"Yeah, I'm taking the office on a little field trip! So, c'mon, grab your wands and let's go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Hermione followed Scott, an eager Dirk, and the rest of their department into the elevator. Once they got to the ground floor, Scott instructed everyone to apperate to Greendale Quidditch Pitch.

Greendale Quidditch Pitch was a public pitch where people of all ages could bring brooms or rent brooms to fly around casually or play a game of Quidditch. Scott had rented out the pitch to celebrate his birthday.

"Oh, Merlin." Hermione mumbled once they reached the pitch.

"What?" Ron smiled.

"Quidditch." She moaned. "I _hate _Quidditch."

"You hate Quidditch? That's...unwizardly!" He exclaimed.

"Is that even a word?" Hermione said loftily.

"Oi, be quite miss-know-it-all. You may be good with the books but let's see what you can do on the field."

"I'm not playing, Ron! I'll watch you. I will also be watching Dirk for some sure-fired entertainment." She told him.

"Did anyone bring a broom?" Scott asked once inside the stadium.

"How could we? You never told us we were coming here." Ron pointed out.

"I don't like that attitude, Ron." Scott said. "Now, if you were stupid like Ronald and did not bring your broom, you'll have to use your own money and rent one. And if you don't want to play, you can just watch me wipe the floor against everyone else."

"Well, see, now I have a reason to sit in the stands." Hermione said as she followed Ron in the rental line. "I don't have to buy a broom."

"I will pay for your broom before I see you in the stands!" Ron commanded loudly.

"Oh, come off it!" Hermione laughed. "If you stop overreacting I'll do it. But you better swear you'll help m and not laugh at my skills."

"Excellent." Ron cracked a smile. "Oh, can I have a...Cleansweep 7?" Ron told the clerk once he scanned the choices of brooms.

"The better the broom the more expensive, even as a rental." Ron told her in an undertone.

"And what can we get you, miss?" The clerk asked Hermione a they handed Ron his broom.

"A Comet 260." Ron told him.

"What's that?" Hermione whispered to Ron.

"Don't worry, they're pretty slow." He told her. Once they got their brooms, they headed over to the field, closely followed by the rest of the office.

"What did you get, git?" Someone sneered.

"Ah, Dirk." Ron smiled. "A Cleansweep 7, how about you, prat?"

"Cleansweep 7?" He sneered. "I got a Firebolt."

"Oh no." Ron shook his head. "Oh no, no, no."

"What?"

"A Firebolt." Ron pointed out. "Oh."

"What? It's the best broom there is." Dirk said, reassuring himself.

"You heard what happened to the Firebolts, right?" Ron said.

"What happened? What happened?" Dirk yelled.

"I don't think I want to tell you, Dirk." Ron said lightly. "But it's pretty bad stuff, mate."

"Yeah, right." Dirk scoffed. "Like I'm going to listen to _you._" But he returned a few minutes later, Cleansweep 7 in hand.

"What's wrong with the Firebolt?" Hermione whispered.

"Nothing." Ron said quietly. "But don't tell Dirk that."

"You're horrible." Hermione giggled.

"Alright, Daily Propheteers," Scott began once everyone had their broom. "We'll wait a few minutes so everyone can fly around and such, but after that maybe we can start a game of Quidditch or something. See you in the air!" Scott, surprisingly, was not bad at flying, and easily kicked off the ground and started to lap around.

"Hey, stop there, Ron." Hermione commanded as he swung a leg over his broom. "You know you have to teach me."

"What is flying, really?" Ron asked. "You jump on a broom, kick off, and you're in the air!"

"You promised!" Hermione reminded him. "And I haven't been on a broom since first year."

"You wanna just come on the back of mine?" He suggested.

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled.

"Arms around my waist." Ron said, and once Hermione did so he smiled. He was going to earn so many high-fives tonight.

"Get ready, get set, we're off!" Ron suddenly kicked off and they soared into the air, Hermione squealing, whether from fear or delight he wasn't sure.

"Wow!" Hermione screamed once she got used to it. "Wow!"

"What do you think, Granger?" Ron yelled.

"Amazing! Amazing!" Hermione gushed. "Just like magic!"

"That's because it is magic, Head Girl!" Ron laughed, and he gave a sharp turn to scare Hermione.

"Ron!" She screamed, before laughing. "Don't do that!"

"Hey, let's go scare off Dirk!" Ron suggested happily.

"What?"

Ro zoomed quickly towards Dirk, who was trying to show off his skills to Scott, when he finally noticed Ron and Hermione charging towards him.

"Ron, stop!" Hermione shrieked. "We're going to crash!"

"Hold on tight!" Ron yelled cheerfully.

Dirk didn't have time to move, and just as he pathetically covered his hands over his face, Ron made a sudden turn to the left, and then slowed down.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed over his laughter after she caught her breath. "Don't you EVER do that again! Blimey, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Once the shock got over, Hermione joined in the laughter until they were scolded by Dirk. This caused Ron to knock Dirk off his broom.

"Charming young fellow." He said lightly to Hermione.

After flying around for a little bit, the office took a break to eat Scott's cake and open presents. There weren't many presents, unless you count Ron and Hermione's gift (which he absolutely loved), 15 galleons from the rest of the office, and a creepy hand from Borgin and Burkes from Dirk.

After their break, the office went back on the pitch, where Ron attempted to teach Hermione to ride a broom. She wasn't good, but she got the hang of it. This led her to play a short game of Quidditch with Ron and some of her co-workers.

"We totally beat you." Hermione said once everyone was winding down and returning their brooms.

"Rubbish!" Ron scoffed. "And, if for any reason, you did win, it would be because you had Brian on your team, and he's wicked."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself, Weasley." Hermione complimented, nudging him playfully.

"You too, Granger." Ron said, nudging her back.

"You're just saying that." Hermione laughed, and then looked at him seriously. "Scott's birthday...was a good day. Better than all his birthday's I've experienced. And I think that has something to do with you."

"Er, thanks, Hermione." Ron said nervously. He never really knew what to say to things like this, but he was glad she said it. "And you made it fun for me."

"Maybe this will be a work day Jerry will actually want to hear about." Hermione said.

"Jerry?"

"My fiancé, remember?"

"Right, right."

"And, I bet he'll want to hear about me totally kicking your butt in the game of Quidditch!" She laughed, and then sprinted away from him.

"Hey, that's not true! And I taught you everything you know!" Ron retorted happily, and then raced her to the rental line.


	7. Chapter 7

"See ya, Hermione." Ron said as he put on his cloak to leave.

"Oh, you know what tomorrow is, right?" Hermione said, clearing her desk.

"Friday." Ron said.

"Yes," Hermione said, and grabbed her cloak of the hanger. "But more importantly, Valentine's day."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me! Now I can go pick up an imaginary bouquet of flowers to give to my imaginary girlfriend!" He said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't laugh." Hermione said, "People take Valentine's Day very seriously in this office. Everyone exchanges cards and such. Frankly, it's because half these people won't get cards from anybody else." Ron laughed, and Hermione added, "So if you want to make a good impression, you'd come to work tomorrow with a little something for everyone."

"Good to know." Ron nodded.

_Valentine's Day, Ron thought to himself. What was the point, really? Just a day for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to make money on Love Potion, couples to publisize themselves, and singles to feel worse about themselves. But, there was a silver lining. He could give Hermione a present, and it wouldn't look out of the ordinary!_

Ron went to the store and picked out a card for each one of his co-workers, even Dirk, although he bought him a Howler. For everyone else, he basically picked out the first fifteen cards he saw, except for Hermione's, which he spent a good half hour looking for before feeling satisfied, and then spent another half hour figuring out what to write in it.

Ron walked into the office the next day, and had to take a moment to drink in the scene. It seemed that Hermione was right about the office taking Valentine's Day seriously. Everyone was wearing a red or pink shirt. Magical confetti was slowly drifting from the ceiling, and magical hearts were floating around. Hermione, being the perfectionist that she was, was taking out all of her Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans from her candy dish unless they were red, pink, or white as he walked in.

"Happy Valentine's day." Ron said, taking a red bean, which turned out to be cinnomen.

"And Happy Valentine's Day to you too." Hermione said cheerfully. "I see you do have some spirit." She said, noting his marroon hand-knited sweater with a big R on it.

"This?" Ron said. "Oh, yeah, I guess it is red. Well, when do we hand out our cards?"

"Any time you want. It's not a big deal or anything, just a nice gesture." She explained. "I usually give my cards out a little before we leave."

"I want to give them out now." Ron announced.

"Knock yourself out." Hermione said vaguely.

Ron started handing random cards to all his co-workers (he had only labeled two of them, the one for Dirk, and, of course, the one for Hermione, which he would give personally). He hadn't labeled any of them and he hadn't read any of them (who could blame him, he hated Valentine's Day and could care less about any of these people) so he hoped the cards sounded alright.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dirk." Ron said, handing him his card.

"What's this?" He said, examining it.

"A Valentine's Card." Ron replied.

"Well that's stupid." Dirk scoffed. " Because I didn't get you anything, or any of the office. Valentine's Day is for suckers."

"Well, you're the sucker, because now everybody is going to be mad at you for not giving cards." Ron said smoothly.

"Who cares." Dirk said. "I didn't come to work to make friends." He then proceded to open the card, which started to sizzle. Ron started to snicker, and Hermione leaned over the edge of her desk to see what was happening. The card took a shape of a Howler, and sang in a roaring voice for the whole office to hear,

_**Roses are red,**_

**_Violets are blue,_**

**_Scott likes me better,_**

**_and I'm the top salesmen too!_**

To most people, it would be embarrassing just because the card didn't say anything nice and it was loud enough for everyone to hear, but the thing that cut Dirk to the core was the idea that he was not his boss's favorite or that he wasn't the top salesmen in the department.

"Ah, Ron," Scott said, trying to hide his smile. "Can I see you in my office?"

"Hear that, prat?" Dirk smirked. "Someone's in trouble."

"He probably just wants to give me a raise because of my great sales record." Ron smiled. Hermione watched as he walked in. It disappointed her a little that Ron hadn't given her a card. She was, afterall, his best friend in the office, right? He didn't laugh and joke with her at her desk for nothing, right? It did mean something to him too, right? Hermione went to the break room to get a pumpkin juice to get her mind off things.

As she filled her flask with Pumpkin juice, the door swung open. "The best thing just happened to me!" Someone squealed. Hermione turned around, and was facing fellow co-worker Alice Finkle. Hermione didn't think much about it. Alice was 21, with blonde hair and a bright smile. She was an entergetic person who was everyone's friend, and was always kind. She was happy-go-lucky and found the best in everything and everyone, so it wasn't unusal for her to say, 'The best thing just happened to me!' and then finish with something pointless like, 'I found a Sickle on the ground!'

"What?" Hermione replied vaguely.

"Ron Weasley, you know, the new guy?" She said, smiling.

"Yes, of course I know Ron. Who doesn't?" Hermione said.

"A lot of people, apparently. But, anway, _he's in love with me_!" She shrieked happily.

"What?" Hermione yelled, a bit too loud.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! I mean, you should see the Valentine's card he gave me!" She said excitedly.

"He gave everyone a card." She snapped. _Except for her._

"He gave everyone a card, but not like this!" Alice exclaimed, waving it around, and began to read, "_You're like my Golden Snitch, that thing I'm always after, that thing that catches my eye, that thing that will make me feel triumphant once I finally hold it."_

In Hermione's opion, it was cheesy and badly written, but still, the message was the same. Ron liked Alice.

"What do you think? She said. "I mean, I never thought about Ron in that way before, I hardly realized he was there, but, maybe he was always there, waiting for me..." Hermione wanted to cast a silence charm on her, but Alice went on. "I suppose he's cute, and likable, funny, as I've heard from the laughter that goes around his desk, and oh, I really want a boyfriend, and I want ever so much to get rid of the name Finkle..." _Alice was already thinking about marriage more than Hermione, and Hermione was engaged! _While Alice talked herself into liking Ron and though of his good qualities, (Hermione could think of so many more than she could), Hermione decided she needed to confront Ron on his new crush.

She stormed out of the break room, Alice still in mid-sentence, and darted straight to Ron's desk. Hermione was still figuring out why it bothered her so much. Ron was a friend, and was free to date whoever he liked. Maybe it was that she felt that all the talking and laughing they did around her desk was for nothing, because he only wanted Alice. Hermione should be happy for him. Alice was one of the kindest people Hermione knew, but there was something she didn't like about it.

"So, Alice." She said, trying to keep the conversation light but could not hide her bitterness.

"Alice Finkle?" Ron said, dazed. "What about her?"

"Oh, rubbish, you know all about her, Ronald, so tell me!" Hermione screamed.

"Hermione, what in the name of Merlin are you talking about?"

"'_You're like my Golden Snitch, that thing I'm always after...'"_Hermione quoted. "I can't believe you liked her and never told me!"

"What? I don't like Alice." Ron yelped.

"Oh, yes, it says so on your card." She said sarcastically.

"That's why?" Ron laughed. "Look, Hermione, I chose all those cards randomly just to be nice. I didn't look at them, or open them, I don't give a rat's fart about Valentine's Day! The only people I made cards special for was Dirk and-" He stopped in midsentence, for fear of embarrassment.

"So, you don't like Alice?" Hermione said slowly.

"No! I didn't mean to give her that card."

"Excellent." Hermione said, feeling satisfied.

"Ron!" Alice called happily as she came out of the break room.

"Merlin, we've got to stop this!" Ron whispered to Hermione.

"You're fault." Hermione shrugged.

"Hermione, please." He said.

"Oh, alright." Hermione sighed. "But only because I'm the only one capable of doing, Ronald. I mean, your cold of heart and dim-wittedness got you in this mess in the first place." She then added, "And because you're my friend." Ron smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ron!" Alice said, running over to him and flinging her arms around him.

"Oh, er, hi, Alice." He said, wriggling in her hold.

"I absolutely _adored_ your card!" She fawned. "And I'd love to eat lunch with you today!"

"Well, that's great, Alice, but the thing is, I already promised Hermione I would eat with her." Ron improvised.

"Oh, that's alright." Hermione said, trying to hide her smile. "I'm having lunch with Jerry today. Valentine's treat."

"How wonderful!" Alice said cheerfully. "So it's settled, Ron. You and I will be sharing lunch together."

"Oh, joy." Ron mumbled sarcastically.

Just then a bouquet of flowers flew into the office, held by two snowy owls. Hermione got up from Ron's desk and went over to see who they were addressed to.

"Who's flowers, Hermione?" Alice asked.

"They're from Jerry! How sweet!" She gushed, reading the note.

"They're lovely!" Alice complimented, but Ron groaned.

"Oh," Hermione said, her face falling. "He can't come to lunch today. Important business meeting."

"Well, that's too bad." Ron lied. "But, I guess you'll be joining us for lunch?"

"I suppose I will." Hermione replied. Although Hermione was disappointed about her cancelled lunch with Jerry, she was excited to indulge in the office drama.

"Can't wait." Alice said, kissing Ron on the cheek and departuring with a flirty wink.

"Did she just..." Ron began.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "I think so."

The time past to quickly, and soon, Ron was sharing a lunch table with Alice and Hermione. It wasn't as bad as he expected, Alice was her normal, cheery self and not the flirty monster he had experienced, but oddly enough, anytime Alice showed some sign of affection towards Ron, Hermione was there to stop it. Ron was truly greatful, although Alice was cute and nice, she was not the girl for her, but he couldn't help but notice, Hermione seemed particularly annoyed every time Alice came onto Ron. Maybe she was just being a good friend, or maybe...the Ron charm was starting to work on her. Either way, Ron swallowed his food quickly, and hurried back to his desk before Hermione and Alice were halfway done.

"He's a fast eater." Hermione apoligized. "I'm going to go to the loo, excuse me."

As she got up, she noticed Brian Greystein, another co-worker. Brian was twenty-two, and _attractive. _He was tall, taller than Ron, and muscular. He was tan, and had light brown hair with a ginger tint that was always neat. Brian was sweet, but very quite. "Strong, silent, sweet, and sexy." The female co-workers always giggled to one another, Hermione included. He gave a small smile to Alice, who was no sitting alone, and that's when Hermione knew. She darted out of the break room, past the loo (she never even had to go), and to her real destination, Ron's desk.

"Do you love me, Ron?" She asked.

"What?" He yelped.

"Do you love me? Because you better love your brilliant friend Hermione Granger, as she just discovered your way out of Alice's heart." Hermione boasted happily.

"Oh," Ron said, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Hermione, I love you. And this plan better be brilliant, or I'll cast the bat bogey hex on you."

"Brian Greystein." She whispered excidely.

"What?"

"Brian Greystein...and Alice! That's it! They'd make the perfect couple!" Hermione squealed.

"Brian's the quiet..."

"Good looking one?" Hermione added.

"If you say so." Ron scoffed. "Isn't he a bit to shy for Alice?"

"That's why they're perfect! Think about it, Ron! Alice is outgoing and sweet, nice enough to make anyone talk! And Brian needs someone like Alice to break him out of his shell! And I saw him smile at her, it's so obvious he likes her, and I'd bet she'd like him back, except for the fact she's blinded by this idea that she loves you!" Hermione explained quickly in her know-it-all voice.

"And that's all great, but how do we get them together, if Brian's extrememly quiet and Alice is in love with me?" Ron pointed out.

"And that's where we come in." Hermione said. "I will go back to my lunch and talk to Alice about how great Brian is, and you will talk to Brian about how great Alice is and why he should ask her out."

"Alright." Ron groaned. "This is more trouble then it's worth. See, this is why I don't like Valentine's Day."

"But, if it all works out, we will have joined two people together by the end of the day. Doesn't that make you feel good, Ron?"

"I guess." He mumbled before Hermione walked back to the break room.

"Sorry about that." Hermione said matter-of-factly as she sat back down.

"No problem." Alice shrugged.

"Hey," Hermione said, and made sure he wasn't around before whispering, "What do you think of Brian?"

"The same as all the witches in here." She shrugged. "Strong, silent, sweet, and sexy."

"No, what do you really think of Brian?" Hermione said seriously.

"Why do you ask?" Alice said suspiciously.

"Hey, Brian." Ron said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen.

"Hiya, Ron." Brian greeted.

"Having a happy Valentine's Day?"

"I guess." He shrugged. "Got a few chocolate frogs, and a card from you that said, _'Happy Valentine's Day, to my favorite niece'_."

"Yeah, about that." Ron laughed. "I didn't read any of those cards. I bought them randomly."

"Except for Alice's." He muttered darkly.

"What? You heard about that?" Ron questioned.

"Everyone did, Ron. It's Alice! And nice job, mate. You picked a good one."

"Yeah, about that..." Ron began. "What do you think of Alice?"

"As what?"

"A woman."

"He does not!" Alice giggled.

"He so does!" Hermione nodded. "I'm absolutely sure of it!"

"But what about Ron?" She asked. "It would break his heart!"

"Oh, I think Ron will get over it pretty quickly. He hates Valentine's Day." She smirked.

"I don't think I should." Brian shook his head.

"Oh, I think you should." Ron said encouragingly.

"I can't." He confessed. "I'm too nervous. The truth is, I've liked her for a while."

"Then go for it, man! Before it's too late! Great girls are always the first to go." Ron was lost in thought before he came to his senses and said hastily, "Here. Take my last Valentine's Day card. It was originally for..." He stopped suddenly, then said, "Well, with a few minor changes, it will look like it was written specifically for Alice."

Ron took out Hermione's Valentine's Day card. With a few taps of his wand, he had erased anything addressed to Hermione, the handwritten note that took so long to write, and all the inside jokes scribbled on the inside. Brian took out his quill, addressed it to Alice, and wrote his own message on the bottom.

"Now go get her, mate!" Ron urged, and followed Brian to the breakroom, where Hermione was hastily helping Alice reapply her makeup.

"Hi, Alice." Brian said nervously as he entered.

"Hello, Brian!" She said happily. "Oh, hi Ron!"

Hermione got out of her chair and offered it to Brian, who took it. Hermione scurried out of the room, and Ron shut the door behind her. They watched for a moment, as Alice and Brian talked, laughed, and smiled.

"You did good, Granger." He said.

"Eh, so did you, Weasley." Hermione laughed, and they high-fived.

It was buisness as usual once Ron and Hermione returned to their desks. Brian and Alice left early, as they informed Scott that they had a date and it would be hard to get a table on such short notice. It was near the end of the day that Ron realized he had never given Hermione a Valentine's Day present.

"So here's the thing." He sighed as he reached Hermione's desk. "You know I couldn't forget about you, but honestly, I lost my card for you." He told her. Okay, that wasn't honest, but he had heard Alice telling Brian she was going to post his card in the kitchen, and if Hermione traced that card back to Ron..."So, I hope we can compromise. How does this sound?" He placed a grape sparkle on her desk.

"Great minds think alike." She said, placing another grape sparkle on her desk, with a little note that said, _'Happy Valentine's Day, Ron! Love from, Hermione.'"_

Ron grinned. "Cheers." He said as they clinked their glasses, before Ron pocketed the note.


	9. Chapter 9

Scott Johnson had a reputation for never being on top of things, but the one thing he was always first to do was spring cleaning. So, it was only the first week of March when he had his department cleaning out their desks.

"Find anything good?" Ron asked on his hourly visit to Hermione's desk.

"Not really. I, unlike you, like to keep my desk clean." She said smugly, but added, "Although I did find a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean lurking in the corner of my drawer and our old enchanted rubber band ball."

"Oh, yeah." Ron grinned, "That was fun."

"And remember how angry Dirk got?" Hermione said excitedly.

"How could I forget!" He laughed, and his eyes wandered to Hermione's wastepaper bin. "Hey, what's George's love potion he gave you doing in there?"

"Oh, that." Hermione smiled weakly. "Well, I don't _really _need a love potion do I? I'm engaged!" She boasted, and Ron took this awkward moment to walk away, but not without swiping the love potion.

"Ron! Oh, c'mon, Ron, think rationally! It's nothing against George, but really, I don't need to use a love potion, because Jerry already loves me!" Hermione said matter-of-factly.

What happened next, Ron didn't plan. Maybe it was because he had all this anger towards Hermione and Jerry bottled up, maybe it was because he wanted Hermione so badly, or maybe it was because he was a temper mental and insensitive person, but the next moment Ron turned around and spat angrily through gritted teeth, "Are you sure about that?"

Hermione chucked the enchanted rubber band ball into her waste bin, it bounced, hit Ron in the face, and continued to bounce around the office. She stormed out off her desk towards the break room. Needless to say, Ron didn't speak to Hermione for the rest of the morning.

Hours later, Ron was still seething with anger. He wanted to hit someone, mostly Jerry. He wanted to do something stupid and foolish, just to let his anger out. An idea came to him just as Dirk purposely knocked over his newly organized papers.

Ron darted out of his seat and went to the break room, fingering with the love potion in his pocket. He bought a pumpkin juice, and hastily poured the love potion inside. Cheerfully, he returned back to huis desk, picked up Dirk's cup, and started drinking from it.

"What are you doing?" Dirk yelled, outraged. "Ron! Stop, stop! You're spreading germs!"

But no matter how horrible it tasted, Ron drank the disgusting turnip concoction to it's last drop, and smacked his lips in satisfaction.

"Alright, two can play that game!" Dirk challenged, and downed Ron's drink in one gulp.

The effect was instantaneous. Within a moment, Dirk's driven and determined expression had sagged to one of dazed and confused. His eyes were drooping and his mouth was gaping open slightly. Quietly, he sat back down in his seat and angled his desk towards Hermione.

"What is it, Dirk?" Hermione snapped after several minutes of him simply staring.

"Your hair..." He said airily. "It's so...beautiful."

"Well, that's lovely," She said sarcastically. "But you really should get back to work!" Hermione never had much patience for Dirk, and was already in a foul mood from Ron's comment.

"And you eyes...beautiful." He continued. "Everything about you is simply...beautiful."

Hermione smiled at this, but then said briskly, "Now, _really, _Dirk!"

Dirk took out a piece of paper and scribbled Hermione's name all over it. After ten minutes, when he thought it was worthy of Hermione, he presented it to her. Hermione studied the paper. She studied Dirk's dazed face. She studied Ron, who was snickering. Her eyes flashed to her garbage bin, and she knew something was missing.

"RONALD!" She screamed, getting up from her chair suddenly, grabbing Ron and forcefully taking him to the break room.

"Oh, Ron, I can't believe-Dirk, what are you doing here?"

"What? Oh, oh, I followed you." Dirk seemed confused on how he got there, and was swaying on the spot.

"Get back to your desk." Ron spat.

"No! Get away from Hermione!" He retorted.

"Dirk," Hermione said sweetly, "Will you _please _go back to your desk?"

"Well, alright." He said, giving an un-Dirkish giggle. He swung the door behind him, and the atmosphere changed.

"_I can't believe you, Ronald!" _Hermione shrieked, angrier than he had even seen her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly.

"Oh, don't play stupid, Ron, oh wait, you're not _playing _stupid, but don't pretend like you don't know what's going on! You slipped Dirk that old love potion!"

"I don't-"

"_DON'T _lie to me, Ron." She said sternly, and Ron met her gaze, the fire ablaze in her eyes.

"Alright," He said, shuffling his feet. "I gave him a love potion."

"But _why_?" Hermione sighed angrily.

"Because I was angry. I needed to let my feelings out." He confessed.

Hermione sighed again, before saying, "Love potions get stronger the longer they're around, correct?"

"You've had that love potion since January." Ron said flatly.

Hermione slapped him. " Now I've let my anger out. Of all people, Dirk! If it was Jerry...or, or, Brian Greystien, say, I'd be able to wait for it to wear off, but Dirk! You have to fix this, Ronald."

"And if I don't?"

"We won't be friends again."

"So your not mad, as long as I fix it?" Ron asked.

"I'm still mad at the moment, but I might be willing to forgive, if you fix it." Hermione said.

"What we need is an antidote."

"Good thinking, genius." Hermione said sarcastically. "Now where are you going to get this antidote?"

"We make it."

"Oh, if only we worked in an important department where we could make potions." Hermione said. "But no, we work in the department that sells newspapers."

"The Auror department!"

"Good thinking, Ron!" Hermione said brightly, but added flatly, "If we were Aurors."

"So what? Harry will let us make the antidote, he's a top Auror there, and he owes me a million and one favors!" Ron said excitedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." He said confidently.

"Then let's go before Dirk proposes!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, and all felt right again.

Ron and Hermione decided to take Dirk with them to the Auror office. They were both supporting him, because Dirk didn't seem to good on his feet at the moment.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find Harry Potter?" Ron asked a pretty blonde once they were in the Auror Office.

"Over there." The girl responded, sneering at Ron, Hermione, and the love drunk Dirk.

"Ron!" Harry greeted. "What are you doing here? Who's your friends?"

"This guy," Ron said, supporting Dirk, "Is my co-worker, Dirk. He is no friend of mine. But this is Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled widely. "So you're the famous Hermione Granger? The same girl that gets Ron through each work day. "

Hermione blushed furiously, whether because she was being aknowledged by Harry Potter or being talked about by Ron, Ron wasn't sure.

"Why, yes I am." She said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Harry said, then turned to Ron, "So, what brings you here today?"

"I er, accidentally slipped Dirk a love potion, and Hermione wasn't too happy about that. We're here to make the antidote, if that's okay." Ron explained.

"Go ahead! Just don't attract too much attention to yourself." He laughed. "Sorry, got to get back to work. Have fun." He winked at Ron. "And nice meeting you, Hermione."

"C'mon, Ron, grab a potion book and start reading off the ingredients." Hermione said promptly, dropping Dirk in a chair.

"Alright, alright, love potion, love potion...oh, here it is! Lacewing flies..."

And so, Ron and Hermione began to make the potion, Hermione teasing Ron with the jar of dead spiders and Ron retorting by threating to throw rat's spleen at her.

"Armidillo bile, please." She instructed, and Ron handed it to her.

"Wow," Somebody said from behind. "Is that a love potion antidote?"

"Yes." Hermione said, not looking up.

"That looks pretty good. And it looks like you made it pretty quickly, it's not an easy potion." Ron and Hermione turned around, facing a man no older than 26.

"Thanks." Ron and Hermione said in unison.

"Ever thought about being an Auror?" He asked.

"All the time." Ron laughed.

"I was talking to the lady. I assume you made the potion?" He said.

"Well, Ron helped!" Hermione piped up.

"But it looks like you did most of the work. You have a gift, pretty lady. You really should consider being an Auror." He said smoothly, and Hermione looked flattered. "And just so you know, you wouldn't need a love potion to have me fall for you."

"Would you mind if I throw the rat's spleen at him, Hermione?" Ron said loudly.

"I'm enganged." Hermione told the man.

"Aren't you lucky!" He said to Ron.

"Oh, no he's not my fiannce-"

"Barney!" The blonde girl was back again, and she grabbed 'Barney' by the arm. "I'm truly sorry about him," She said to Ron and Hermione, then added to Barney, "C'mon, Harry needs us!"

Ron and Hermione stood awkwardly for a moment, before Ron said, "So how about that antidote?"

"Right, right," Hermione said promptly, and they handed it to Dirk.

"What's this, Hermione?" He said dreamily.

"I made it specially for you, Dirkie." She said kindly.

Dirk smiled and took a sip, and Ron and Hermione could see the old Dirk coming back.

"Where am I? What have you done now?" He snapped.

"You're at the Auror office, now get out of here." Ron pushed him away.

"I'm not done with you, Weasley!" He called, but Ron shut the door.

"Well," Said Hermione breathlessly, "That sure made for an interesting day."

Ron and Hermione started to walk out, spotting Harry in a corner, huddled over some papers with Barney and the blonde. He caught site of them and waved. Barney saw them to, and waved. The blonde grabbed Barney's hand and put it down. Ron and Hermione laughed before walking out.

"Oh," Ron said once they were in the elevator, "I believe this is yours." He handed her the enchanted rubber band ball, "If you still want it."

Hermione took it from him, smiling widely. "Friends?" Ron said nervously.

"Friends." She laughed, giving him a quick hug.

_Sorry for the late update, my computer broke, but now I have a new one! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hermy-own," Scott grinned cheesily as he reached her desk. "I have a task for you."

"If it involves me writing notes to your mother or giving you a back massage, then no." Is that what Hermione's life had come to?

"No, it's a job for you." He said.

"A job that normal receptionists have to do, or me?" She asked sternly.

"A job clever receptionists _get _to do." He said. "As you know, dragon pox has been going around the _Daily Prophet _workers."

"Yes, I know." Hermione said. This case of dragon pox was more of an epidemic. It seemed at least half the _Daily Prophet _journalists were out sick, leaving the other half to work overtime.

"The _Daily Prophet_ was wondering, as a favor, if I could get someone from my department to do the story on tonight's Quidditch game. I chose you, because you don't have much to do, and you're a very bright young witch that I know can whipp up a great story together."

"Really? Oh, thank you, Scott!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Yep, so bring a quill and few pieces of parchment, oh, and a guest, because you have two tickets!" He said, handing them to her.

"Who knew dragon pox could be so rewarding?" She said happily. "I'll have to ask Jerry!"

"Well, you better hurry up, because you're leaving in about an hour." Scott told her.

"Writing a story for the Daily Prophet, _and _leaving work early, this is my lucky day!" She squealed, and scribbled at note to Jerry, which zoomed out of the room on it's own accord.

A half hour later, Hermione still bouncing in her seat with excitement, she received a reply from Jerry.

_Hermy,_

_I'd love to go to the game, but I have to much work to do! I can't just leave early whenever I want, this is much more rigorous then the _Daily Prophet _sales department! I'm very excited for you all the same, and can't wait to see your story in the paper!_

_Love,_

_Jerry_

Hermione sighed. Going to the Quidditch game with her fiancee would be the icing on the cake to her day, and now, she didn't know who to invite. Truth be told, she didn't have many friends. She supposed the Maid of Honor at her wedding (when it finally came around) would be Jerry's sister, Abigail, and although she and Abigail got along fairly well, she wouldn't call them best friends. She also needed someone who understood Quidditch. Although excited about the story, Hermione realized she didn't understand Quidditch enough to write a satisfying piece.

"So, word on the street is you've got tickets to the game tonight," Ron said casually, leaning over her desk.

"Yep," Hermione smiled smugly.

"I bet you don't even know who's playing." He challenged.

"I do so! It's...two Quidditch teams." She said.

"Not just two Quidditch teams, the Chudley Cannons!" Ron said, looking offened about how casual she thought this was.

"The Chudley Cannons? Isn't that your favorite Quidditch team?" Hermione asked.

"Well, according to all the posters of them on my desk...no." He said sarcastically.

"Ron, would you like to accompany me to the game?" She asked suddenly.

"Really?" He said, eyes wide.

"Yes, I have two tickets and no one to go with me. We have to leave work in about twenty minutes." Hermione told him.

"Can this day get any better?" Ron asked.

"Alright, where are our seats?" Ron said excitedly once he had bought himself a new Chudley Cannons hat, and one for Hermione.

"You know I'm never going to wear this again." Hermione said, putting her hat on. "It's so cheesy."

"It's _fun, _Hermione." Ron sighed, "Now, where to, Rita Skeeter?"

"Oooh, we're supposed to go to the special _Daily Prophet _box seats."

"Wicked!" Ron said, grabbing her arm and leading her up the stairs.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said once he and Hermione entered the room. It had squashy armchairs, a great view of the Quidditch Pitch, and best of all, a whole cart full of treats like Pumpkin Pasties and foaming butterbeer.

"Hermione, you should think of doing this for a living!" Ron said, helping himself to a pastie.

"I'd have to invite you to every game." Hermione said as she took a seat. "I don't understand Quidditch."

"Ever been to a game before, besides the Hogwarts ones?" He asked.

"Of course! Jerry's a big Tornadoes fan." Hermione told him, and Ron scowled.

"Tornadoes." He mumbled. Just another reason to hate Jerry.

"He gets great seats, Ministry connections." Hermione bragged.

"Yeah, well I went to the Quidditch World Cup!" Ron boasted, "And you've never seen anything like it! Ireland won, but Krum got the snitch!"

"Krum? Like Vicktor Krum? Hermione confirmed.

"Is there any other Krum?" Ron said, like Hermione was crazy.

"I dated him." She said simply.

"WHAT?" Ron gawked. "You dated...you and him...you...KRUM?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed. "Vicktor Krum."

"When?"

"The year of the Triwizard Tournement. I went to the Yule Ball with him. It was nothing too serious, although I did spent the summer in Bulgaria with him." She said casually.

"Wow...this is...wow." Ron said, still amazed. "I'm going to have to take a few minutes to process this. Hey, do you think you could get me an autograph?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll see what I can do. Oh, look, the game's about to start!"

And so it began. Fourteen players flew up into the air, the Chudley Cannons vs. Puddlemere United. Ron was screaming his names of his favorite players, and Hermione was scribbling every dodge, swerve, and curve on her parchment.

"Finley's going for it..." He commentated, "Oh, Wood saved it! Oliver Wood, you know."

Hermione wrote away, asking Ron a fair amount of questions, and by the end of the game, even she was getting into it, rooting for the Cannons almost as loud as Ron, although there wasn't much to cheer for, as the Cannons were loosing 140 to 0.

"Ron," Hermione asked, "What does-"

"Not now, not now! Look, look, they're going for the snitch!" Ron said eagerly, and Hermione stood up from her chair, dropping her quill and joining Ron.

"C'mon, c'mon, don't let us fail miserably..." Ron said anxiously.

"You can do it!" Hermione attempted, and Ron laughed.

It turned out, _he could_. The Cannons caught the snitch, making the score 150 to 140.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Ron and Hermione screamed, and Ron hugged her, lifting her up off her feet and spinning her around.

"Ron, put me down! Put me down!" She laughed. "Ron! Ron! No, seriously, Ron." She snapped, and Ron dropped her in an instant.

There was a silence that followed. Ron cleared his throat and said awkwardly, "So, how 'bout them Chudley Cannons?" Hermione smiled.

"Guess who made the paper!" Ron said in a sing-song voice as he entered the office the next morning.

"Where is it?" Hermione said hastily, grabbing the _Daily Prophet _from his hands. "What page?"

"Don't tell me you haven't read it yet?" Ron asked.

"No, I haven't, actually, I've been too nervous." Hermione confessed.

"Well, there's nothing to be nervous about, I thought it was amazing! You made it sound like I was actually at the game, which I was, but, you get the idea." Ron laughed, and Hermione began to read.

"Hermione, can I see you in my office?" Scott asked.

Hermione followed Scott, with a nervous glance at Ron, who shrugged.

"Hermione," Scott sighed once she had sat down, "It gives me no pleasure in saying that...you're fired."

"What?" Hermione gasped. It was so unheard of, so sudden. She hated the _Daily Prophet _sales department, she hated being a receptionist, but getting fired? And so sudden? She was almost starting to enjoy work, well, at least having fun with Ron. And Ron! What if she never saw him again?

"I don't see how this could happen!" Hermione said in a high voice. "I've always done my job well, and I come in early, and-"

"And that's why," Scott said, smiling, "You're being promoted."

"What?" Hermione screamed, out of excitement an anger and Scott's crude joke.

"The _Daily Prophet _loved your article! They want you to work for them." Scott informed her, and Hermione's spirits lifted. "Except, it's not a real job. You'd be an intern, but it would be a great thing to do if you want to be a journalist. Although, you don't get paid, and you'd have to quit your job now. You have until tomorrow to decide.

Hermione didn't need another day to decide. So what if she didn't get paid? In no time, she'd be a _Daily Prophet _reporter! Hermione thanked Scott before running out the door, who surprised Ron by flinging her arms around his neck while he worked.

"Whoa, what's the excitement, Granger?" Ron said, swiveling his chair around.

"I'm going to be a _Daily Prophet _reporter!" She squealed.

So what if he never worked with her again? So what if they never saw each other again? Because the moment Ron saw Hermione's excited face, he could do nothing but be happy for her. This was all she had dreamed for, a real job, and he didn't want to keep her from it.

"No way!" Ron got up and hugged her. Hermione then explained the dilemma about how she was actually an intern, before going to her desk and scribbling a memo to Jerry, which flew out the office.

"Alright, alright, this better be good, Hermy, because the letter sounded urgent and I left work for this, you've got five minutes." Jerry said impatiently when Hermione pulled him into the break room.

"I've been promoted!" Hermione said.

"You have! Hermione, that's amazing!" He said, kissing her.

"Well, I've been offered an internship with the_ Daily Prophet._It doesn't pay, but I'll get hands on experience and it will bring me one step closer to being a journalist. I also have to quit my job, but what do you think?" She explained, and Jerry frowned.

"Well, I hope you didn't tell them you'd do it." He scoffed.

"Why...why not?" Hermione said, slightly crestfallen.

"Because! It's an internship! No pay, no job, and you have to quit the one you have!" He informed her.

"But I don't like the one I have! This is great!" Hermione rebutted.

"No, no, no, you can't do this! Twenty-three year olds can't be interns, that sort of crap is for teens fresh out of Hogwarts!" He yelled.

"But, Jerry, if I do this, I'll be one step closer to being a reporter!"

"But you're settling for a reporter! That's not what you really want!"

"I'm settling for a receptionist at the moment!" Hermione replied smartly. "And that's not much better!"

"If you wait, I can get you a job in what you really want, helping house elves or other magical creatures." He said soothingly, "I have connections. Now isn't that worth the wait?"

"I've waited three years," Hermione said, her voice quavering, "And I can't wait much longer."

With fifteen minutes of more yelling, Hermione and Jerry came to the conclusion that taking the internship was a stupid idea, and Hermione should wait for the 'perfect offer'.

"Are you okay?" Ron said and he came to the break room, and found Hermione alone in the corner.

"Yeah," She sniffled, "I'll be fine."

"You wanted that internship, didn't you?" Ron said wisely.

Hermione stared at him, and said quietly, "Yes. Yes I did. But Jerry says, and I guess he's right, that I shouldn't settle for being an intern."

"But that could turn you into a reporter!"

"And if it didn't? Then I'd be an intern forever! But, I could wait and become something I really want."

"But what if that never happens?" Ron asked harshly, "Jerry talks all about these 'connections' but has never once offered you a job. He's kept you from what you could be. He's kept you from what you really want. You have to take a risk sometime, Hermione. Do you really expect to be a receptionist your whole life?" Ron handed his grape Sparkle to Hermione, and left without another word, leaving Hermione lost in her thoughts and woes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you excited for The Dailies?" Ron asked Hermione once he reached her desk.

"Hardly." She scoffed.

"What are they, exactly?" Ron laughed.

"The Dailies are Scott's little award night he hosts every year at the Leaky Cauldron, in which he gives out stupid awards to everyone trying to boost their morale, but really he's just wasting everybody's time." Hermione groaned.

"Sounds fun." Ron joked. "Now, what awards have you won in the past?"

"I don't like to say." Hermione mumbled.

"C'mon, it can't be that bad, Scott has boundaries!" Ron urged.

"It's not _bad, _it's embarrassing! If you must know, every year I win..._Longest Engagement_." She said briskly.

"What's the problem with that?"

"_Every year _I win longest engagement. And it's even more embarrassing, because _every year _I'm still not married, and the engagement keeps getting longer." Hermione said, ashamed.

"Well...maybe this year, it will be different." Ron said uncertainly.

"Five butterbeers," Ron told the barman, and levitated them back to the table with his wand.

Hermione, Jerry, Alice, and Brian thanked him before taking sips.

"What did Scott say when you asked him, Ron?" Alice asked.

"Dirk said that Scott was a busy man and should take his time, and that I should keep my nose out of his business. I'm guessing five minutes." Ron said lightly.

"I just hope I don't get the same award as last year." Brian groaned.

"Can't be worse than _L__ongest Engagement_." Hermione told him.

"Oh really? How about _Hottest in the Office_?"Brian challenged, and everyone laughed.

"Well I think you're the hottest in the office." Alice said, kissing him.

"Well, it's nice to hear it from you, sweetie, but not from Scott!" Brian said.

"Welcome, welcome everyone, to the fifth annual Dailies!" Scott said once he had magically made his voice louder. "Now, with a little help from Dirk, I will be presenting an award to each of you! Now, of course, we'll start with a crowd favorite, _Oldest in the Office_, which obviously goes to Edgar! Hurry on up here, Edgar! Or, take your time, you are climbing up in the years..."

"Is this seriously it?" Ron asked Hermione, and she laughed. "This is what I spent my Friday night doing? Watching Edgar get an award for being old, as if I didn't already know..." Hermione tried hard to stifle her giggles, and Jerry tried to get into the conversation.

"I know, right? It's like...I could've been working on a Ministry report!" He tried.

"Of course, another crowd favorite, the _Hottest in the Office_! None of you can deny that this award goes to Brian Greystien!" Scott said enthusiastically.

Ron, Hermione, Alice, and Jerry burst into laughter and clapped along with the other co-workers.

"I don't know if I should be happy or creeped out by this." Brian said once he sat back down. "This is the second year in a row."

"Well, nobody can deny it's true." Alice said, kissing him.

"This next award, goes to Ron Weasley." Scott announced, and Hermione, who was sitting across from him, gasped and smiled, nudging him. "Some of you might not know Ron. He's that tall ginger guy that replaced Spencer. Because of his invisibility, he wins the _New Guy _award! So, c'mon up and show us who you are, Ron!"

Everyone clapped politely, and Hermione whispered, "Speech!" As he walked up to get his award. When Scott handed it to him, Hermione yelled, "Speech!" again. Ron laughed, and said awkwardly, "Well, I heard someone request a speech, so here it goes. I'm Ron Weasley, and I guess most of you don't know I exist, according to Scott. Well, now you do know me. Thanks." Everyone laughed and clapped again, Hermione loudest of all.

"And now, another usual award, which never seems to get old, the _Longest Engagement Award_, which obviously belongs to Hermione Granger. When will she and Jerry ever tie the knot?"

Alice, Brian, and the rest of the office clapped politely, and Jerry, thinking it as some sort of accomplishment, clapped the loudest of all, but Ron did not as he saw the mortified look on Hermione's face.

"Go on, Hermione." Jerry urged.

"No." She said sternly.

"C'mon!"

"I'm not going!" She yelled, so Jerry got up and accepted the award for her.

"Got a speech planned?" Scott asked.

"Maybe this year will be the year!" Jerry laughed.

"You said that last year." Scott noted.

"Oh. How many years has she won this?" Jerry said casually, and presented the award to Hermione proudly, who darted out of her seat and out of the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are you-Hermione!" Jerry yelled and followed her.

"Hermione! Hermione, please, will you stop for a second?"He asked once outside. Hermione spun around, tears splashing down her face.

"Her-Hermione, what's wrong?" He said softly.

"It doesn't bother you, does it?" She said angrily. "Oh, of course not! No, it never occurred to you, that maybe, after three whole years, I'd finally want to get married?"

"Hermione, you know I've been busy, and we've haven't had time to plan a wedding." Jerry said calmly.

"Well, we could've made time, if you really cared, or really cared about me!" She yelled, and stormed away.

"Hermione, wait, where are you going?" Jerry called.

"Home." She said coldly. "And don't follow me." Hermione stormed back into the Leaky Cauldron to get her bag.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ron asked, and followed her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Hermione said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Hermione, wait." Ron said, grabbing her wrist, and felt her turn on the spot. "Don't go, please. Just, sit down, you can tell me what's wrong."

Hermione looked into his eyes, which where full of sincerity. She sighed, but agreed. Ron took her to a table.

"Are you sure you want to listen to my sob-story?" She said weakly.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Well, the thing-"

"Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention." A booming voice said from the front of the bar, and Ron and Hermione turned and saw it was Jerry. Hermione groaned. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Jerry Richardson, Hermione Granger's fiancee and I guess partial winner of the _Longest Engagement _award. But, I realized...I don't deserve this award, and Hermione definitely doesn't."

"What is he talking about?" Hermione whispered.

"Hermione, enough is enough. I want to get married, now! Let's set a date! Is January 14th okay with you? Because I'm free that day, and I'll make sure it stays that way!" He said happily, and the audience began to clap. Hermione, who was looking mortified in the beginning of his speech, was looking absoluetly astonished and the happiest Ron had ever seen her. She got up from her chair, gave Jerry a long and passionate kiss, which was greeted with much applause that Ron didn't partake in.

Ron didn't talk to Hermione for the rest of the night. This was parically because he was angry with Hermione, but even if he wanted too, he couldn't have a word with her. For the rest of the night, Hermione's hands were all over Jerry, giggling, kissing, or talking about the wedding, and they were always surrounded by well-wishers.

Somebody slid in the chair next to him. "You alright, Ron?" She said, and Ron turned to see Alice.

"Alright?" He forced a laugh. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Look, Ron." She said seriously, "I _know_."

"Know what?" He said casually.

Alice sighed. "About you and Hermione! And don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

Ron looked at her for a moment, before saying, "Alright, okay, you got me, I have a crush on Hermione." Alice gave him and look, and he added, "Alright, maybe it's bigger than a crush, maybe I'm in love with her, but who cares, it's not big deal."

"No big deal! Ron, she's your soul mate!" Alice scoffed.

"How do you know?" He said suspiciously.

"I've seen the way you look at her. You love her. And I see the way she looks at you. She doesn't know it, but she loves you too."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Ron shrugged. "She's engaged, and seems perfectly happy. I'm nothing to Jerry."

"Ron, never, ever, ever give up. If you really love her, and she really loves you, you'll be together. And if it helps, you're ten times the man Jerry is."


	12. Chapter 12

For the next few months, all Hermione could talk about and think about was the wedding. When she wasn't fulfilling her duties as a receptionist, she was choosing flowers for the wedding or conducting the guest list. Ron tried to convince himself that it was good that he wasn't with Hermione, because she was a perfectionist and all these plans would annoy him, but when he saw how her face lit up as she talked about the wedding, all he could think about was how much he would like to plan his wedding with her.

"Hey," Ron said, leaning against her desk.

"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said, who was immersed in the guest list. Ron saw his name on the top of the list. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to come or not.

"So, do you weekend plans?" He asked casually.

"If weekend plans are code for 'diaster' then, yes, I have weekend plans." Hermione sighed angrily.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's terrible. I've made an appointment to go wedding dress shopping this weekend, and now Abigail, my Maid of Honor, is sick with Dragon Pox! Now only my mother can come with me, and her opinion is kind of...old fashioned." Hermione fretted.

"Well, can't you ask another friend to come?" Ron suggested.

"The truth is, Ron, I don't have many friends." Hermione whispered. "And I've been worrying for weeks about choosing another bridesmaid. If I could, I'd choose you, because you're basically my best friend, but that would be a little weird, you know?"

Although Hermione said this casually, Ron took this to heart. Hermione Granger, who saw him five days a week, eight hours a day, the same girl who went home to her successful fiannce, the same girl who he never saw outside of work, considered him her best friend. And besides Harry, he considered her his. Ron cleared his throat. "I'll go with you, Hermione."

"What?"

"I'll go with you, and your mum. Dress shopping. I mean, if you want." He said sheepishly.

"Would _you _want too? I mean, wouldn't you get bored?" Hermione questioned.

"I've got nothing better to do anyway. And I've been to my fair share of weddings in the past." He shrugged.

"Oh, no, Ron, it's alright. I'll ask Alice, she'd love to come, and I suppose she could be my other bridesmaid."

"Yeah, bring Alice, for a girl's opinion. Bring your mum, for a parent's opinion. And you can bring me, for a male's opinion, mainly Jerry's. He can't see you in your dress until the actual wedding day, correct?"

Hermione eyed him suspiciously, as though worried it was a joke. "Are you sure you want to come? And you won't laugh or make fun or me or complain about how boring it is?"

"Hermione, why would I ever do a thing like that?" Ron said, in mock shock.

"Guess who's got tickets for tomorrow's Quidditch game?" George said happily.

"You." Ginny said vaguely.

"Me, Harry, and Ron." George corrected.

"Really? Wicked!" Harry said excitedly.

"I can't go." Ron told them.

"What?" Harry groaned.

"I've already got plans."

"Don't worry, Harry, he's lying. Because the Ron Weasley I know doesn't hang out with anyone besides his brother, best friend, and little sister." George said.

"I've seriously got plans!" He repeated.

"Doing what?" Ginny asked.

"Dress shopping."

Harry, George, and Ginny exchanged glances. "Okay, I want you to back up and repeat what you just said." George said seriously.

"No, I'm going wedding dress shopping with Hermione." He explained.

"Let's make this clear: You're going wedding dress shopping. With a girl. Who you're in love with. Who has a fiance. And you think this will help you win her over?" George confirmed. "And you're missing a Quidditch game with the guys for it?"

"That sounds correct." Ron nodded, and Harry and George burst out laughing.

"I think it's romantic." Ginny said loudly. "I wish you two would've done it."

"Well, I couldn't, Gin, I was your groom." Harry said, kissing her.

"And, I couldn't, Gin, because, I didn't want to." George said, putting his arm around her.

"I never thought I'd say this, but you two could learn something from Ron!" Ginny said.

"Ron going dress shopping? Ginny impressed with Ron? This place has really gone to the dogs!" George said.

"You came!" Hermione said, running over to greet her friend.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Ron laughed once free from her hug.

"I thought George might give you a hard time." She said, looking flustered. "Oh, mum, this is my friend Ron Weasley."

"So you're Ron?" Mrs. Granger said, shaking his hand. "Hermione's told me a lot about you."

"Has she now?" Ron said, interested.

"Mum!" Hermione groaned.

"Oh, yes, she says she's lucky to have you at the office. I've heard good things about you, Ron." Mrs. Granger said admirably.

"Well, feel free to share." Ron said happily.

"Oh, look, there's Alice!" Hermione said changing the subject, and pulling her mother over to be introduced.

"I brought my camera, so that I could take pictures to send to Abigail." Hermione informed them. "Alice, can I trust that you'll be a good photographer?"

"Of course." Alice said as she handed the camera to her.

"What's my job?" Ron asked.

"You...hmmm...what's you experience with wedding dress shopping? Or, dress shopping? Or simply...shopping?" Hermione said quickly.

"Zero." Ron said honestly.

"Well, then. You can sit on the chair and watch our bags," Hermione told him, but added, "And give your opinion on each dress."

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said, taking Hermione, Alice, and Mrs. Granger's purses and taking his seat. Mrs. Granger and Alice followed Hermione and the saleswoman around the dress shop.

"Alright, are you ready?" Hermione called nervously from behind her changing room.

"Yes!" Alice and Mrs. Granger squealed.

"You're not getting any younger, 'Mione." Ron groaned. Twenty minutes in, he was already bored.

"Dress shopping is hard work! And this is hard to put on! If you don't like it, Ronald, you can leave." Hermione snapped, but Ron couldn't retort as his breath was momentairily taken away as the image of Hermione in a white wedding dress came to him.

It wasn't the dress for her, it was certainly too much, but just seeeing her there, in the dress, beaming, was enough to make his heart melt. Mrs. Granger had burst into tears.

"Mum, now don't cry!" Hermione moaned.

"Oh, Hermione, that's darling!" Alice raved. "But what do you think?"

Hermione looked at herself critically in the mirror. "Hmm...it's very pretty, but I don't like it. It's too..."

"Much?" Ron supplied.

"Yes, exactly." Hermione said, and went in the changing room to try on another dress.

Two hours later, every dress was either _too much, too little, too flashy, too boring, too small, too big, _or simply not the one! _"_I'll know it when I see it." Hermione kept telling them.

"I'm sorry." She said, making an effort to sit down next to Ron in a huge dress as Alice and her mother looked for more dresses.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"For making you sit through this. Your probably bored out of your mind."

"I'm not bored." Ron said unconvincingly, and Hermione shot him a knowing look. "Okay, maybe a little, but honestly, watching your face light up everytime you try on a new dress...its well worth it." Hermione smiled widely, and hugged Ron.

"That's so sweet! You really are my best friend, Ron! Would you like to attempt picking out a dress?" She said excitedly, pulling him over to a wall of dresses.

"Don't get mad if my taste is bad..." Ron apoligized.

"Just look for a dress you'd like to see your dream girl in." Hermione told him.

After a few minutes of looking, Ron picked out what he considered to be the perfect dress.

"You really think so?" Hermione said uncertainly, but went into the dressing room.

"Are you ready?" Hermione called nervously.

"Yes!" Alice squeled. "I can't wait to see what Ron's picked."

Hermione came out, and Ron's jaw almost dropped, as did everyone elses.

"Oh, Hermione..." Alice began. Mrs. Granger was at a loss for words. And so was Ron. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so simply breathtaking. Hermione looked radient as she looked in the mirror.

The dress was a v-neck made of silk, so it shined when it hit the light. The bottomed flaired out, but nothing to big. It was simple, yet elegent. It was the perfect dress.

"You were right," Hermione said, meeting Ron's gaze. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Sing, as I've been told." Ron laughed, and Mrs. Granger and Alice went off to look for a veil.

"Wow," Hermione said, looking in the mirror, tears in her eyes. "I never thought this day would finally come."

"And this is just the beginning. You have so much to do." Ron said.

"Thanks for reminding me." She said dulcently.

Alice, Hermione, and Mrs. Granger fussed over veils for half an hour, and Ron was reaching his breaking point.

"Hey, Hermione." He said jokingly, putting on dress robes and a top hat. "Do I look like a groom?"

Hermione laughed. "Well, most grooms aren't wearing plaid shirts under their dress robes, are they?" She said, fixing his hat.

And soon, Hermione had found the perfect veil to go with the perfect dress, and after sharing a cup of coffee, it was time for them to say goodbye.

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, hugging him tight. "You were a lot more help that I'd thought."

"I never cease to amaze you, don't I?" He teased.

Hermione laughed and called, "See you Monday!" Before following her mother out of Diagon Alley.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione sat at her home desk, going through the pictures Alice had taken at the Bridal shop.

"You brought Weasley?" He said, peering over her shoulder.

"Hey! Jerry, no looking at the bride before the wedding!" She said, trying to conceal her pictures.

"You brought Weasley?" He repeated.

"Yes, I brought Ron." She said impatiently.

Jerry looked closely at a photo of Ron and Hermione fooling around, dancing. "Is he gay?"

"No!"

"Then why did he come with you?" He said suspiciously.

"Because he's my friend!" She said as though this settled the matter.

"Do you think he has other intentions?" Jerry questioned.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"He spends an awful lot of time at your desk, _so I've been told_." He said, eyeing Hermione. "I think he fancies you!"

"What?" Hermione said, blushing. "Ron Weasley, liking me? I think you've spent too much time at the office!"

"C'mon, why else would he spend all his time fooling around with you at the office? Or spend his weekend shopping with you! That's a punishment!" He laughed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed, and she said angrily, "Ron's my friend, and nothing more. He didn't like dress shopping, but he said watching my excitement every time I put on a new dress made up for that. Just because you can't understand that Jerry, or because you don't care about that sort of thing, doesn't mean Ron doesn't share the same values."

"I didn't- I, um- Hermione, that's not what I meant!" He said exasperatedly.

* * *

With all the wedding plans, the weeks zoomed by, and soon it was August 31st, Hermione's 24th birthday.

"Happy Birthday!" Ron said as he entered the office.

"Oh, don't remind me. I feel old." Hermione groaned.

"Old? You're twenty-four!" Ron chuckled.

"Still, twenty-four is not an important birthday, so what's the use in aging?" Hermione said lightly.

"You won't be saying that when you get your present." Ron said with a smile.

"Present? Oh, Ron, you didn't have to get me anything." Hermione said, surprised.

"You know, people always say that, but they're always lying. One year, I didn't get my Mum a present, because she always said, 'Oh, your love is good enough, Ronnie'. Needless to say, a hug was not a satisfactory birthday present, according to her." He said as he took the wrapped present out of his bag.

"No, but honestly, you really, _really_, didn't need to get me anything." Ron handed her the gift. Hermione shook her head. "I can't accept it."

"If you don't, I'm going to throw it in the garbage. And that would be a bad thing to do, seeing as it's one of a kind." He said proudly, and Hermione sighed before beginning to unwrap it.

"Okay, let me warn you, it doesn't look like a lot, but it is." Ron said, and Hermione gasped.

In her hands was a copy of the original edition of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. It was tattered, but that only made it more special. It was written in Ancient Runes.

"Ron, this is, this is...I can't accept it." She said breathlessly.

"Yes, you can." He said seriously. "Professor Dumbledore gave this to me, in his will."

"Dumbledore?" Hermione repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, for that whole 'defeating You-Know-Who' quest Harry and I went on. Now, I can't read Ancient Runes, but when I was bored I would look through this book, and found a significant sign...here." Ron said, flipping though pages and pointing a finger on it. "It's the Deathly Hallows sign. You'll learn about it when you read _The Tale of Three Brothers._"

Hermione was speechless for a moment. She and Jerry agreed on nothing too big, as they were saving up for the wedding, but even so, all he had gotten her was a lousy card. And Ron had gotten her something...priceless.

"Ron, as much as I love this, I simply can't accept it! Dumbledore gave it to you, it's extremely rare and valuable, and you used it on your quest..."

"No, please, take it." Ron interrupted. "I can't read Ancient Runes, and I know it was your favorite subject. Besides, its a book of children's stories, there no use to me. I know them all. They're wizard children stories, so I bet you haven't read them before, as you're Muggle-born. Now you can learn them, and read them to your kids."

"But really, Ron-"

"It can be my wedding present for you too, if that makes it even. And just tell your kids that it was a gift from Uncle Ron." He smiled, and Hermione got up, and kissed him on the cheek. Ron grinned widely. He felt as though he was in a daze, and nothing else mattered.

"Ron?"

"Wha-Yeah?" He said, coming to his senses, and turning to face Alice.

"I was just wondering, you see, my sister is coming to town, and I promised to hang out with her, of course, but I already made plans with Brian. I was wondering if you'd be interested in a double date. She's really, really nice, and she's very cute. I know you'd like her."

Ron glanced at Hermione, who all of a sudden became very interested in her papers, although the color in her face was rising. He was in love with Hermione, but yet, she was in love with Jerry..."Yeah, sure. Sounds fun."

"Thank you, thank you, Ron!" Alice squealed, and walked back to her desk.

"So, anyway," Ron said, turning around.

"I have to get back to some papers." Hermione said coldly. "But thanks for the gift."

* * *

In October, Ron received a letter from Harry that made it a very memorable work day.

_Ron,_

_Although you're probably selling paper, messing with that Dirk guy, hitting yourself against the wall with boredom, or else flirting with Hermione (yet again), I have some important news for you. Do you know what you'll be doing on the 24th of October? Having an interview with the Head of the Auror office! Yep, your best friend finally came through! And I don't mean to get too cocky, but I'm pretty sure your a shue in. I know what you can do and I know how much you want this. And I may have let slip to my boss what a good choice you'll be. So savor your days at the Daily Prophet, because they might very well be your last!_

_-Harry_

"Why so smiley today?" Hermione teased. "A love letter from your _girlfriend!_"

"You know very well I don't have a _girlfriend_." Ron laughed. "It's from Harry."

"And?"

"And, he says that he's gotten me an interview at the Auror office!" Ron said excitedly, and he and Hermione were jumping up and down.

"Oh, Ron, oh that's spectacular! Oh, you're going to be an Auror! You'll have a big office, and...and..." Her face fell slightly. "You won't work here anymore." She said slowly and sadly.

"Well, I could..." Ron began, but Hermione stopped him.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Ron, I'll be fine. I'll truly miss you, but I'll be fine. Now, c'mon, let's go prepare for that interview!" Hermione said, taking his hand.

_Just wanted to mention, if you like this story, you might want to check out my latest story, 'Friends.' It's about Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, and Luna, and their life, love, and friendships after Hogwarts. It's under Harry/Ginny, but it's also very influenced by Ron/Hermione. I hope you check it out! And please review this chapter, I did my best to show signs of Hermione's feelings! The next two chapters are getting intense, so be ready!_


	14. Chapter 14

"Okay, Ron, I don't mean to get too cocky, but you've got this in the _bag_!" Harry said at the Burrow in Early November. "That job is basically yours!"

Ron smiled weakly before choosing where to move his chess piece.

"Did you not hear me?" Harry repeated excitedly. "In the bag!"

"Oh, no, I heard you." Ron nodded.

"Then why aren't you excited? You're gonna be an Auror!" Harry reminded him.

"It's just..." Ron began.

"Just what?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. If he couldn't tell Harry, his best friend, he couldn't tell anyone. "It's...Hermione."

Harry groaned. "What's she done now?"

"No, it's just, I don't want to leave her. I mean, the office is where I spend time with her. It's all I have. And when that's gone...she's gone." He said thoughtfully.

"Ron, you can't spend your whole life waiting around for her!" Harry said bracingly. "You have your own future to follow!"

"Yeah, and maybe my future includes her!" Ron yelled.

"But her future includes Jerry, remember?" Harry retorted, and Ron scowled at him.

"Look," He said quietly, "I know deep down she loves me, or at least has some sort of feelings for me. I just wish there was some way I could get her to admit it."

"Maybe there is..." Harry said airily.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Just, leave it all to me." Harry said, then added, "Pawn to E-4."

* * *

"Ron, Ron, Ron, you're never going to believe this!" Hermione gushed the next day at work.

"What?" Ron said, spinning around in his chair.

"I got an interview!" She squealed.

"You did? Hermione, that's great! But where?"

"At the Auror Department! I didn't even apply, they sent a letter to me! They _requested _me! And Harry Potter himself!" She said excitedly.

"Auror, eh? Well, I guess we're competing for the same job." He said lightly.

"Oh." Said Hermione, her smile fading. "Ron, I had no idea. This is _your _job. I can't take it away from you."

"What? Hermione, your being stupid." Ron shrugged, although he was a little nervous. "Go for it."

"But, I can't. You've wanted to be an Auror as long as I've known you." She whined.

"And you've wanted to get out of this office as long as I've known you!" Ron reminded her. "Go for it. Either way, one of us wins."

"Thank you, Ron." Hermione said, hugging him. "And good luck."

"You too." He said.

"And," Hermione handed him a letter. "You've got mail."

_Ron,_

_If Hermione trusts you, she might mention that she has an interview at the Auror office, running for the same job as you. Don't worry about it. I've got it all planned out. It's more of a fake interview, but by the end I'll have Hermione spilling her heart out about you._

_-Harry_

_Harry,_

_You can't do that! You can't, CAN'T do that! Hermione's so excited about this interview, you can't take it away from her. Let her spill her heart out, but give her a fair interview, and consider her for the job. She'd be a great choice._

_-Ron_

"Hi." Hermione said to the receptionist. "I'm Hermione Granger, interviewing with-

"Harry Potter? Right this way, please." She said, and led her to Harry's office.

"Hello." Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione!" Harry greeted happily. "Remember me?"

"How could anyone not remember you." Hermione told him as she shook his hand and handed him her resume.

"Well, do you remember me as Ron's best friend?" He asked.

"Of course." Hermione said, and took a seat.

"So," Harry said bracingly. "Ron's told me a lot about you."

"Has he now? Hermione blushed.

"Yes. That's how we realized you seemed like an obvious candidate for the job." He explained. "According to him, you're the 'brightest witch of _the_ age'."

"Well, I wouldn't go _that _far." Hermione giggled.

"Oh, well, that's what he seems to think. He also thinks you're the kindest, most interesting, obnoxious yet wonderful person he's ever met." So what if Harry was spilling secrets Ron made him swear he'd never tell?

"Really? I never knew he spoke that highly of me." Hermione said admirably.

"Oh, yes. He considers you his best friend, besides me, of course." He told her.

"Well I consider him mine!" Hermione nodded.

"So we have something in common." Harry said casually. "Now, see, the thing is, Ron is my best friend. As his best friend, I can not really evaluate him fairly, because I know how much he wants this job and I'd like him to work with me. Now you also know Ron very well, and you work with him. So, what I'm asking, is if you could tell me a bit about Ron from your perspective. What do you think of Ron, as a person? As a friend? And as a worker? Is he qualified?"

"Well, that's a lot to take in." Hermione sighed. "What can I say, Ron is great. He's funny, laid-back, kind, loyal, sarcastic, kind, immature, sweet, and insensitive. I know some of thoughs are flaws but that's what makes Ron himself, and that's what makes him so funny. He tries to play this insensitive guy, but in reality he can be so kind and caring. Like, he agree to come wedding dress shopping with me, and although he didn't like it, he was just happy to be there with me. And he actually picked out my dress!" Hermione smiled to herself. "There's no one quite like Ron. He a great friend, actually, he's like a brother. He'd give his life before break your trust."

"And what about his abition, for his work, I mean?" Harry asked, noting everything she had gushed about him.

"Well, Ron has an act." Hermione laughed, as if a joke Harry didn't understand. "He _says _he hates the_ Daily Prophet _sales department, but I know that if he got fired, and let's pretend he wasn't in the running for being an Auror, well, if he got fired, I bet he'd be pretty angry. He puts on this act and pretends to be a slacker, but really, he's one of the top salesmen!" She said admirably.

"How does he do at the office? How does he behave, or do his work?" Harry asked, as if he didn't already know.

"As you're Ron's best friend, I have no problem telling you that Ron screws around a lot. He does his job, oh yes, but he's much overqualified for it. Because of that, he tends to finish quickly, or get bored easily. He usually comes over to my desk and chat, or else pull pranks on Dirk, his annoying desk mate."

"Oh, yes, Ron's told me about Dirk." Harry nodded.

Hermione laughed. "One time, Dirk was being exceptionally annoying, so Ron-"

"You know," Harry interrupted. "I'd love to hear this, but we have a time limit. Maybe you, Ron, and I could get drinks at the Leaky Cauldron sometime, as both of us seem to be good friends of Ron, but have never really met. Now, one to the big questions, why do you think you'd be good as an Auror?"

Hermione thought for a moment. _Why would she be a good Auror? _She could think of a few reasons, but even more for Ron. He really deserved it. He wanted it so much. _Ron deserved the job. _

"You know," Hermione said slowly, "I'm _flattered _you considered me for this job, but I can't do it. I can't take it good conscious. I don't deserve this job. If anyone, _Ron _deserves this job. I don't care how many applicants you have, and I don't care they say how much they want it, Ron wants this job ten times more than they do. And he'd be good, too. When Ron puts his mind to something, he can make great things happen. He's quick-witted and clever. He's good at spells, and passable at potions. And he's a great person. Please, give Ron the job. I'm sorry, but I have to go. Nice to see you, Harry." Hermione said, and started to walk out.

"Hermione," Harry said, stopping her. "You really are a great friend to Ron."

"Thank you." She smiled.

_Ron,_

_Okay, I promised you that I'd give Hermione a fair interview. After I got some information about you from her, I started to, but she couldn't do it. She said you wanted the job so much, and she couldn't dream of taking it from you. Between that gesture and the things I heard from her about you, the message is clear; Although unaware, a part of her, and I don't know how dominant that part is, is in love with you._

_Cheers,_

_Harry_


	15. Chapter 15

By December, it was official. Ron Weasley was going to be an Auror. His only request was he start after the holidays. He just had to get a little more time with Hermione before he left her, for forever, probably.

"Only ten more days till Christmas!" Ron said cheerfully when he entered the office, taking off his old Gryffindor scarf.

"Don't remind me." Hermione groaned.

"Bright little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" Ron teased.

"Hey, you'd be angry too if you had to plan the holiday party!" Hermione said objectively.

"Yes, because holiday parties are so downcast, and you hate planning, as I can tell by the months you've spent planning your wedding." He said sarcastically.

"See, but that's just it! I've spent so much time on the wedding, which is a month away, so I've had no time to plan the holiday party, which is a week away!" She fretted. "Also, I've never really been to the holiday party! I mean, the first year I made an appearance, but I never really stay, because Jerry always has a high-class Ministry Christmas party the same night! And the holiday party has a reputation for being really boring, so I've been told."

"Well, then," Ron said with a sly smile, "I guess we'll have to make this year's party un-boring."

"And how would we do that?" Hermione said.

"Do you know Ernie Macmillian? Old friend of mine from school, one of the main editors of the _Daily Prophet_. I was thinking, if I talk to him, we could have all the branches of the_ Daily Prophet _pool their money together, and we could have one big blowout party!" Ron suggested.

"Ron, that's a great idea! Please talk to Ernie today, it could actually make the Christmas Party worth going to!" Hermione gushed.

"Alright, alright, I'll try my best, but I can't make any promises." Ron said, taken aback, and proceeded to write a letter to Ernie.

It was only an hour later when Ron received a reply from Ernie, in which he stated he had sent a memo out to all the _Daily Prophet _departments suggesting that this year they should do one big party. He sent another letter an hour later saying that the departments had enthusiastically responded, and that he would give Ron and Hermione the money to plan it all.

"Alright, Granger," Ron said. "We got one week, so let's get cracking."

Ron and Hermione agreed to have it on the main floor of the Ministry, after hours. It would be very spacious. They agreed it would be a classy party, with dress robes to be worn. Somehow, they had even booked the Weird Sisters! They had invited everyone who worked for the _Daily Prophet_, and had gotten postive responses. They worked tirelessly for the rest of the week on the party, and finally the day had arrived. On Friday of the next week, the office workers went home at 5:00, but returned two hours later for the party. Ron had begged Ginny to come with him as his date, but she was already going to the Auror holiday party with Harry.

"I'll go with you, Ron." George had said.

"Oi, shut it." He said.

So, Ron went to the party alone, and was angry he did, as he saw Hermione arm in arm with Jerry. She looked stunning in her sleek royal blue dress robes, and her hair was straight and shiny.

"Ron!" She squealed, running up to him. "Everything looks amazing! Simply _amazing! _Do you know how many compliments I've received on it? And I couldn't have do it without you, Ron!"

"Well, I had to do something big before I leave." He said casually.

"You're...you're leaving?" Hermione said quietly.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm starting gonna be an Auror right after the holidays. This is my last night here." He said.

"So...today was your last day?" Hermione confirmed.

"Yeah." He said uncomfortably.

"Wow." Hermione said slowly. "I'm gonna miss you." She said, hugging him.

"Do you wanna dance?" He asked. What did he have to loose?

"Well, I was supposed to meet Jerry at the punch bowl, I just came to thank you. Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"Sure." Ron said through gritted teeth.

Although Ron joined Hermione and Jerry at the punch table, he was soon left alone as they went to go dance. Ron watched them through narrow eyes.

"Good party, eh, Weasley?" Scott said cheerfully.

"I'll say." Ron responded.

"What are you doing sitting here by yourself? Go dance!" He commanded.

"There's no one here I want to dance with." Ron mumbled.

"What about Hermione?" Scott suggested.

"She's engaged." Ron sighed.

"So what? Engaged ain't married! This is your last day here, Ron! Do something crazy!" Scott urged. "Oh, look, she's on the move! She's with Jerry, but she looks pretty angry. Go, go!"

For once, Ron took Scott's advice, and followed them, into the entrance of the Ministry.

"No, Jerry, no! We always go to your office party, can't we stay at mine for once?" Hermione pleaded.

"We always go to mine because yours are always boring! C'mon, Hermy!" Jerry retorted.

"But this year it isn't boring! And I planned it all!" Hermione told him.

"Well I have to go to my party!" Jerry said.

"Of course you do! All these years I never showed up to my office party to go to yours, and the one year I ask you to stay, you want to go to your party!" Hermione yelled angrily.

"You can stay with Ron! Look, there he is now!" Jerry said, pointing him out, and Ron turned red. He didn't mean to be seen. Hermione laughed at his expression.

"I'm sorry, Hermy, but I already said I would go." He said, kissing her. "Is that alright?"

"It's fine." Hermione sighed, kissing him. " But I'm staying at my party."

"Alright." He said. "See you at home. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, kissing him.

"Take care of her, Weasley." Jerry instructed, before vanishing in the flames.

"So," Hermione turned to face Ron. "I'd like to take you up on that dance offer. Now that I'm warmed up, I'm ready to totally own you on the dance floor." She laughed, but Ron didn't. He continued to stare at her.

"Ron?" She said, her smile vanishing.

"Hermione," He said slowly, "I, well, I'm not good at these sort of things, so I'm just gonna say it."

"Say what?" Hermione said, worried.

"I...I'm in love with you." Hermione stood there, emotionless, and he went on. "I don't know if you want to hear it, but you just have to know it. I know now is not the best time, but it's the only time, because I'm leaving."

Hermione finally blinked, and seemed to regain strength, and said with a hint of anger. "Well, what did you expect me to say once you told me? Did you expect me to, to call off my engagement or something?"

"Maybe." Ron shrugged.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry if you misinterpreted our friendship, but you know I can't. You know I'm engaged. But that shouldn't stop us from remaining friends-"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Ron said, shaking his head. "I don't want to be friends. I want to be more than friends."

"And I _can't_!" Hermione said angrily, and stormed off, the tears falling from her face.

Hermione ran, and she didn't know where she was going until she found herself in the office. She had to tell somebody, but who? Not Jerry, obviously. She should tell her best friend, wait, no, that _was_ Ron. Her mum! She'd understand! And Hermione began to write a letter to her, voicing every feeling she had every felt, and as the words flowed across the page, there was only one solution..._she was in love with Ron_.

She hastily sealed the evolope, she had to find the answers right away. She sniffled, and wiped a tear from her eye, but heard someone coming. She took out her wand, but then lowered it. It was Ron.

"Ron, I-" But Hermione never got to finish her sentence, because Ron pulled her close and kissed her.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

_The kiss was like nothing Hermione had experienced before. It was full of a love and passion she had never truly felt. In a moment, she felt herself kissing back, but in a moment, she had parted._

_"Ron..." She whispered, her face stern._

_"You're really going to marry him, are you?" He asked._

_"Yes." Hermione said determinedly,"Yes I am."_

_And with that, Ron turned, and with one last nod to Hermione, he was gone._

Hermione never went back to the party. She stayed in the office, crying, until she had the strength to apperate home. Once at the house, she waited up for Jerry.

_"Hermione!" He said, surprised. "I didn't mean to keep you-"_

_But Hermione had thrown herself on Jerry and kissed him as passionately as possible. Even as she tried, the kiss felt different than Ron's. She didn't know what kind of different it was._

Hermione spent the holidays with Jerry's family. She had always felt comfortable around them, as she had known them for so long, but this Christmas, she wasn't in the mood for talking. She mostly stayed quiet and tried to get away from everyone.

On her first day back at work, Hermione was devastated to find Ron not there, and even more devastated to find out his desk was clean. Scott informed her that Ron had left to be an Auror, and Hermione wanted to slap the smirk off Dirk's face. At work, she now had no one to entertain her and distract her from her horrible job. She had no one to to talk or laugh with, or take away the stress of the wedding. She spent her time thinking of Ron, Jerry, her promises, he life choices, her goals, and the wedding. _Was it possible to love two people at once? Was it possible to be in love with one man more than the other? Was it possible that the man you loved more was not your fiancee, but your co-worker, your best friend?_

When she got home, it was a night in late December, and Hermione did something she should've done a long time ago; break off her engagement with Jerry.

* * *

Ron clutched his box full of office supplies, nervous for what was ahead. The last time he came into an office, it had changed his life. He didn't mean to fall in love, it just...happened. And he didn't mean to fall in love with Hermione Granger, his engaged co-worker. But, it just...happened.

The first thing Ron saw was a redheaded secretary at the receptionists desk. She smiled widely. She was cute, but not like Hermione. Nobody was like Hermione. And anyway, Ron was done with receptionists. He was done with female co-workers. He was done with woman in general!

"Hi." Ron said.

"You must be Ron Weasley." The receptionist said happily. "The new Auror. Harry Potter's told me so much about you! Let me show you to your desk."

"That would be great." Ron smiled weakly.

"I'm Eloise, by the way. I'm new, too! I only started working here a month ago. We can be newbie buddies!" She said excitedly.

"Yay." Ron said dismally. Ever since the holiday party, he wasn't in a good mood, and Eloise's peppiness was really turning him off.

"This is your desk." She instructed. It was much nicer than his desk at the _Daily Prophet, _and it wasn't connected to anyone's, like Dirk's. There was a desk in front of him and in bag of him, all in a neat row. There was even a window next to him, with snow drifting slowly, but Ron knew that was bewitched. "Harry will be with you in a few minutes, and I'll let you get settled." She said.

Unlike Eloise, Hermione had offered to help Ron set up his desk, he noted.

Ron was in the middle of putting his quills in his drawer when someone said, "You're here!" Ron turned around to see an unfamiliar but pretty blond woman.

"Yeah...I'm here." He said nervously.

"Finally!" She sighed.

"This conversation would be much easier to follow if I knew who you were, and how you knew me." Ron noted.

"Oh, well, I'm just excited, because now that your here, there's a desk in between me and Barney. Now it's harder for me to talk to him." She said, and added, "I'm Rachel Willows, by the way." Rachel was very pretty, with her shining blond hair, dazzling white smile, and sparkling blue eyes.

"I'm-"

"Ron Weasley, I know. Harry's been talking about you for only the past month! Man, it really pays to be Harry Potter's best friend, doesn't it?" She said, and Ron didn't know if she was joking or not.

"I-What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, c'mon, I know the only reason you got this job was through Harry's connections." Rachel said fairly.

"I worked for this job!" He snapped.

Rachel was about to retort, but then said, "Hello, Harry!"

"Ah, Rachel, I see you've finally met Ron!" Harry said cheerfully, and the two glared at each other.

"So," Said Harry after a bit of explaining about the job. "Ron, you are now officially an Auror-in-training. You'll be Barney's protegee."

Rachel snorted. "Got a problem, Willows?" Ron scoffed.

"Oh, it's just...Barney." She smirked.

"Wait, what's a protegee anyway?" Ron said, turning back to Harry.

"It means you're kind of Barney's student, or assistant. He will be teaching you the ropes of being an Auror."

"Wait, protegee? I don't need to be a protegee! And Auror-in-Training? Harry, you know very well I've done far more dangerous things that half the people in this office! I don't need training, I should be your right-hand man!" Ron exclaimed.

"Look, I know what you can do and I know you're ready for this job. But you have to do some training. Maybe I can shorten it for you, cut it down by a year or something." Harry suggested. "We'll talk later about it." Harry said, and with a wave, he departed.

"Unbelievable!" Rachel groaned.

"What?" Ron snapped as he spun around in his chair to face her.

"Of course, Harry Potter's best friend gets special treatment." Rachel pointed out.

"Hey, I had to work for this job!" Ron retorted.

"Yeah, work your words so you could get what you want." Rachel responded. "But, if you want to shorten your training, untimately leading to you being not fully-qualified and the weakest link, be my guest."

"Boy, someone's really got it in for the new guy." Ron mumbled.

"Oh, don't use the 'new guy' excuse on me!" She scoffed.

"Whatever. I'm getting a soda. Would you like one, Willows? You know, as Harry Potter's best friend I can get them for free!" He said sarcastically, and Rachel almost smiled.

"You know, just for giving me that cheek, I _will _take a soda. Grape sparkle, please." With that, Ron cracked his first genuine smile since the holiday party.

"What?" Rachel laughed.

"Nothing." Ron shrugged. "You just...remind me of someone."


	17. Chapter 17

Within a few days, Ron had learned the ropes of the Auror office. He had also met Barney Banes, his superior and desk mate. Barney was interesting, and slightly annoying. He was boisterous, pompous, energetic, and peppy, but definitely a step up from Dirk. Ron could tell that Barney had a massive crush on the receptionist, Eloise, and was always over at her desk, flirting with her. Although Barney didn't seem very smooth with the ladies, Eloise seemed like a perfect match for him, as they were both happy, preppy, energetic, and peppy people.

Whenever Barney was flirting with Eloise, Ron found himself watching them. It reminded him of him and Hermione. It was the same story, all over again. Except unlike Hermione being engaged, the only thing keeping Eloise and Barney away from each other was their stupidity and cold feet.

"Weasley! Weasley!" Rachel called, but no answer, as Ron was watching Eloise slap Barney playfully at something he had said. "When you're done looking at Miss _show-it-all _over there, I have a paper for you to look over."

"What?" Ron said, coming out of his daze and spinning in his chair to face her.

"Ah, you're awake! Now sign the papers."

"No, what were you saying about me staring at Eloise?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you want to make that crush look less obvious." Rachel fake-whispered.

"I don't like Eloise!" Ron said indignantly.

"Then why are you staring at her?" Rachel said disbelievingly.

"Because she and Barney remind me of me and someone I knew." Ron sighed.

"Go on." Rachel urged.

"What?"

"Go on. Your eyes tell me there's a story behind it, a story you haven't shared. You need to talk about it to get over it." She said knowingly.

Ron didn't like to share his feelings, especially with strangers, and _especially _with Rachel, who he didn't really like. But if she was a stranger, she couldn't judge him, and if she did, who cared? He didn't like her anyway!

"I worked at the _Daily Prophet _sales department before this, staring last year. I met this girl, Hermione, she was the receptionist. And it was like...we instantly connected, you know? We talked, laughed, joked, and fooled around. We were best friends. I immediately fell for her, hard. But the thing was, she was engaged. She mistaken my feelings for friendship. She set her wedding date for January 14th, but that didn't stop me. As the months went by, I fell in love with her. Before Christmas, at our holiday party, I couldn't take it anymore. I told her how I felt. We fought, and she ran off. But I chased after her. We kissed, a long and passionate kiss, but in the end, she left, for her fiancee. And now I'm here." He grimaced. "I mean, I always wanted to be here, but not like this. Not with a broken heart."

"Oh, Ron." She said quietly, "Oh, Ron." She repeated, and got up from her chair and hugged him. He cringded for a moment, but then closed his eyes. After she parted, she sat back down.

"Want to here something to make you feel better?" She smiled.

"What?" He said dully.

"His name was Mark. I followed him around for seven months, hopelessly in love with him. Eventually I told him how I felt. He told me he was gay." She said simply, and Ron laughed.

"I'm sorry." He snickered. "It's not funny, but-"

"It kind of is." She said, and joined in the laughter.

And from that moment on, it was like a barrier had been broken down between Ron and Rachel. They were no longer frienimies, but simply...friends.

"Also, if you're looking for a rebound, if you act fast, you might be able to steal Eloise away from Barney." She said with a wink.

"I think I have my eyes on someone else." Ron said smoothly.

"Hey, guys." Barney said a few days later.

"Oh, hi, Barney." Rachel giggled, still laughing about a story Ron told her about Dirk.

"So, I was thinking we should do a happy hour again." He suggested.

"Barney, when have we ever done happy hour?" Rachel said disapprovingly.

Barney sighed. "Look, I'd really like to do this, because it'd give me a great chance to talk to Eloise outside of work. Please, please will you come?" He begged.

Ron and Rachel exchanged glances. "I'll go if you go." He shrugged.

"We're in." She smiled.

A half hour later, everyone was packing up. "You coming, Weasley?" Rachel said, draping her traveling cloak on.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I have to use the Floo Network." Ron said.

"Okay." Rachel said suspiciously. "But you better not ditch. I'm not staying with Barney and Eloise alone."

"Don't worry, I'm coming. And so are Harry and a bunch of the others." Ron said.

"See ya." Rachel smiled before walking out.

Ron held the invitation in his hand He just couldn't believe Brian and Alice were engaged, and getting married so fast! Feburary 14th! It was only a month away! Hermione had been with Jerry for four years before he proposed, and it had taken three years to plan the wedding. The wedding that he never went to...

Ron went to the fireplace in the Auror office, and took a handful of Floo Powder. "_Daily Prophet Sales Department!_" He said in a booming voice. His head zoomed around in the fireplace, but his body stayed put. Once his head was in the fireplace of the sales' department, Ron looked around at his old office.

"Hello? Hell-o?" He called, and waited for a moment.

"Ron?" Somebody cried.

"Hermione?" Ron said in disbelief as she knelt down to face him in the fireplace.

"How...how are you?" She said awkwardly.

"I've been good lately." He nodded.

"What brings you to the Floo network today?" She asked.

"Oh, I, um, needed to speak to Alice or Brian, telling them I can come to the wedding." He said.

"Oh, well, they're not here at the moment. They left early to sample cakes. But I can give the message to them." She said politely.

"Wicked." He said.

"So, how's the Auror office?" She asked.

"It's amazing, Hermione. Everything I always wanted." He said.

"I'm so happy for you." She smiled.

"How's the _Daily Prophet _holding up?" He asked.

Hermione groaned. "A whole lot worse since you've been gone."

"Really?"

"I am now the only sane one here." She said. "And I have no one to entertain me, even when Scott had a surprise fire drill or a funeral for a bird." She said seriously.

"A bird?" He laughed.

"You heard correct." She said.

"Have they found a replacement for me?" He asked.

"Oh, yes." She giggled, "_Gabby_."

"Why do you say it like that?" Ron smiled.

"Because she and Dirk are in _love._" She snickered.

"What?" Ron chortled.

"That's right! Dirk and Gabby are creepy nerds that are made for each other!" She said proudly.

"I don't believe you." Ron challenged.

"Okay, how about this. Yesterday, Gabby says to Dirk-"

"You coming, Ron?" Harry's voice interrupted, and Ron hit his head on the fireplace in surprise.

"What, oh, yeah, in a minute." He said.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second. Just have to get my bag." Harry said.

"You have to go?" Hermione asked, crestfallen.

"Well, I can talk for like another minute."

"Oh, no, it's okay, I probably should go too." She said quickly.

There was a silence that followed. "Bye, Hermione." Ron said slowly.

"Bye, Ron." Hermione said, and his head disappeared out of the fireplace.

Ron up, and had a particularly wide grin on his face. "You ready?" He said cheerfully.

"Oh, you go ahead, I'll meet you there." Harry said. "I have to finish a paper I forgot."

"Right-o." Ron said, and once he slammed the door, Harry hastily grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, got on his knees, stuck his head in the fireplace, and yelled, "_Daily Prophet Sales Department!"_

"Hermione?" He sputtered, swallowing a mouthful of ashes, "Hermione Granger?"

"Ron?" Hermione said breathlessly, running back to the fireplace. "Oh, Harry! Hello!"

"Hi, Hermione," He said, then added, "Listen, I have to ask you an important question..."


	18. Chapter 18

_"How much did you hear?" Hermione asked him._

_"Enough." Harry said firmly._

_"Is it obvious?"_

_"A little." He admitted._

Hermione replayed the conversation over and over again. It was the best thing that had happened to her since her the holiday party. She spent the last few days cleaning, clearing, and packing up her desk at the office. She jumped at the chance to help Scott or any of her other co-workers, because it could be her last. On Friday, just as she was walking out on her last day at the _Daily Prophet, _she received a letter.

_Hermione,_

_Do you think you could come by my office when you're done with work? We need to talk._

_-Jerry_

Hermione didn't entirely want to see Jerry again, but she did break off the engagement, and owed him a chance to talk. So, she hauled her box of items to Jerry's office.

She knocked hesitantly, and remembered all those years when she just waltzed on in to visit him. But now it was different.

"Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, then added,"Oh, please sit down."

Hermione did, and added slowly, "So, how are you?" Just like her conversation with Ron, this was awkward, but in a different way.

"I miss you, Hermione." He blurted.

Hermione blushed. "I...I..."

"I miss you more than I thought I would. And to prove it, I did something for you. I got you a job." He said proudly.

"Where?" Hermione asked.

"I know it's not your favorite, but it's very high up. It's an important job in the Department of Magical Transportation. I know that's not exactly what you wanted but its better than being a receptionist, correct?" He asked hurriedly.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Why don't you seem excited?"

"Because..I've already found a job." She said.

"Where?"

"The Auror Department." She said pompously.

Jerry laughed. "Hermy, you can't be an Auror!"

"I can be anything I want to!" She retorted, "And, anyway, I'm not technically an Auror, I'm a researcher."

"How? Did you apply?" He asked suspiciously.

"Harry Potter gave me the job. He requested me." She said arrogantly.

"Why would Harry Potter request _you?_ What makes you so special?" He said, eyes narrowed.

"He found out about me through my friend, Ron Weasley!" Hermione said hotly.

"So Ron basically gave you the job?" He said calmly.

"Yes...yes he did." Hermione said, realizing it for the first time.

"Alright, alright, take your job, but please, take me back. I know I've done wrong but I'll try my best to make it up to you. What do you say, Hermione?" He begged.

"No." She said firmly.

"What?"

"No!" She repeated, and went into a rant. "Seven years, Jerry, seven! In those seven years, I've never asked much of you. I only asked you two favors, to marry me, and get me a job. You only agreed to do the first at the last possible minute, after being engaged for THREE YEARS! And you only did the later once I was gone, as an attempt to get me back. Ron tried to get me a job as my friend, and succeeded."

"And your point is?" He spat.

"Ron gave it to me! Ron gave me everything!" She said dramatically.

"What do you mean? I gave you everything!" He yelled.

"Don't you realize, Jerry, if you had stuck with your promise and given me a job, I would never had met Ron, had never fallen in love with him, and had never broken off the engagement?" She said calmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said angrily.

"Once I met Ron, everything changed. He was instantly my best friend. Now I had everything. A lovely fiancee and a wonderful best friend. But what happens when the best friend becomes more wonderful than the fiance? And what happens when you realize the fiancee was never as wonderful as you thought?" She said thoughtfully.

"Okay, if you're going to put me down, I'm just going to ask you to leave." Jerry said flatly.

"No, Jerry, you need to know, so you don't have the same mistake next time!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"There's no need for a next time! It's just you and me, baby!" Jerry said.

"Look, Jerry, don't you get it? I loved you. I always loved you. Even as I started to fall for Ron, I stayed true to you. But that got hard to do once I realized you weren't as great as I thought. I gave you everything, you gave me what you wanted. I only loved you, and all you loved was yourself and your job. Your job, Jerry! That's what really kept us apart! That was all you talked and cared about, making the conversations boring. You went to work so early and came home so late, I spent more hours of the day with Ron, and that's when I realized how great he was. He _listened. _He took more part in the wedding plans then you did. He cared about me. And he was fun. I've never really had plain fun with something so serious as work. Ron brought out a different side to me, a more casual, sweet, and fun Hermione. And I like that Hermione." Hermione had tears falling down her face, and Jerry was speechless. "Look, I'm sorry I called off the engagement. I guess I never truly loved you. And I guess you never truly loved me. But, Jerry, I wish you well, and I hope when you do find someone, go after her. Care for her. Love her. Take a few days off work, for heaven's sake! Just, don't take her for granted. You never know what you've got until it's gone. I learned that from experience." She gave him one last weak smile, and went to the door.

"Hermione," Jerry said softly, and she turned. "Good luck, with the job. And with Weasley. I hope you two are happy together."

"I hope so too." She smiled, and gave Jerry Richardson, her life for seven years, a final hug.

* * *

"You know, that new person's supposed to come in today." Barney noted, spinning his chair to face Ron and Rachel.

"It's a woman, Barney. And she's a researcher." Ron said. "Harry told me."

"I love when you talk all knowledgeable." Rachel giggled. "It's so sexy."

"A few weeks ago you hated Ron for knowing classified information for being Harry Potter's best friend!" Barney reminded her.

"But then he got cute." Rachel said, and Ron grinned.

"How is it I invite everyone to happy hour to hook up with Eloise, and somehow you two get together?" Barney mumbled as Ron got up from his chair.

"Guess you don't have my knack for woman." Ron told him, and went to send a report.

"Hi, Eloise." Ron said.

"Hiya, Ron!" She said cheerfully.

"Could you send this...Merlin." He whispered.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Hermione?" Ron said in disbelief.

"Ron!" She squealed, and ran to hug him.

"Are you the new researcher?" He asked.

"Uh-huh!" She nodded excitedly.

"How? When?"

"After you and I talked through Floo Network, Harry came to me through Floo and offered me a job." She explained.

"Harry!" Ron mumbled.

"Would you like me to show you to your desk?" Eloise asked.

"Sure." Hermione said.

"Isn't that great that you and Ron know each other? You have a friend to joke with all the time!" Ron heard Eloise tell Hermione.

"Hey, isn't the new researcher that cute witch you came with a few months ago to make a love potion with?" Barney pointed out once Ron reached his desk.

"Yep." Ron said absentmindedly.

"Well that's fun! You've got another friend working with you!" Barney said happily. No wonder he and Eloise liked each other.

"Sure." Ron sighed. _No, Barney and Eloise, you stupid peppy people. It's not fun, was what he wanted to say. But he had to much on his mind to even tell Barney off._

"Harry! Harry, I need to talk to you!" He shouted once he burst into Harry's office.

"Ron, can't you see I'm in a meeting. And don't you have the decency to say hello?" Harry said calmly, and Hermione waved.

"Yeah, we already talked, but I really need to talk to you!" Ron yelled.

"Anything you have can wait ten minutes. You need to be polite to our new co-worker." Harry said.

"It's important!"

"More important than Hermione?"

"It's George." He lied.

"What about him?"

"He's in trouble!" Ron said dramatically.

"George running out of hair care products is not-"

"He's in _big _trouble." Ron said.

"Excuse me." Harry said apologetically to Hermione, and followed Ron to the break room.

"What did George do-"

"Hermione?" Ron yelled. "HERMIONE?"

"What?" Harry said innocently.

"You hired Hermione?"

"Did you ever check out her resume? She's really smart! Prefect, Head Girl, Top of her class..."

"Is there a _reason _you hired her?" Ron said, his voice quivering.

"I'm doing you a favor, mate!" Harry said cheerfully.

"No you aren't!"

"Her engagement with Jerry was broken off, for you!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" Harry roared.

"I'm dating Rachel!" Ron bellowed.

"What?" Harry said quietly. "Since when?"

"Since Happy Hour."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, Rachel and I agreed that with me being new, I didn't want this reputation and we didn't want it to conflict with work, blah, blah.." He explained.

"Who knows?"

"Me and Rachel, obviously. And Barney, because he sits near us. He probably told Eloise. She probably told everyone..."

"But me."

"I guess."

"Well that's great, mate!" Harry said. "Except, you're going to have to break it to Hermione. I'm pretty sure she's under the impression that you guys are going to pick up where you left off."

"Do I have to?" He whined.

"If you want to stay with Rachel and keep this job, you do." Harry commanded, and Ron hesitantly walked into Harry's office.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

"So.." He began.

"So.." She repeated.

"Look, I'm just going to say it. Do you remember that snippy blond girl we briefly met when we made the love potion for Dirk? Rachel Willows? We're dating." He said flatly, and Hermione was speechless. " I don't know if that's an issue or..."

"Oh, no, of course not. We're friends, Ron, we've always been friends." She managed to say.

"Yeah..friends." He smiled weakly.


	19. Chapter 19

"I love your top. Where did you get it?" A familiar looking blond woman gasped to Hermione.

"This boutique in Diagon Alley." Hermione smiled. "Little Witch's."

"How cute! I'm going to have to check it out this weekend." She gushed.

"Good idea, there's a sale this weekend." Hermione advised.

"Oh, great! I'm Rachel Willows, by the way. And you are?" She said happily.

"Hermione Granger." She said through gritted teeth, and Rachel's smile vanished as quickly as Hermione's had.

"Nice to meet you." She forced a smile, then ran back to her desk.

"Hermione?" She whisper-yelled to Ron.

"Did someone say my name?" Ron teased.

"Hermione! That's her name! That's the same girl!"

"What same girl?" Ron asked, his ears reddening.

"The same girl who you fell in love with! And she's working here!" Rachel said angrily.

"Oh..that Hermione." Ron said casually.

"How many Hermione's do you know?"

"Counting her...three." He said lightly.

"This is not a time for jokes, Ron!" Rachel snapped. "Look, I'm going to say this once, and I want an honest answer. I know about your past with Hermione, and I know about your feelings. I really, really like you Ron, but if you have unresolved feelings with Hermione, I don't want you to stay with me, then dump me when I like you even more. I don't want to get hurt."

Ron was silent for a moment, then said quietly, "Hermione broke my heart once, who's to say she won't do it again? And you, Rachel, were there to pick up the pieces." Rachel smiled before kissing him passionately.

* * *

Within a few days, the awkwardness between Ron and Hermione was still there, but slowly diminishing. Much to her liking, Hermione had taken a notice to it, but so had Rachel.

"Hey, Barney, what do you think of Hermione?" Rachel asked while they watched Hermione do an impression of Dirk and Gabby for Ron.

"I dunno...she seems pretty smart." Barney said airily.

"No, what do you think of her as a _woman_?" She asked.

"She's cute, I guess." He commented, then added, "Why do you ask?"

"I think you should ask her out." Rachel advised.

"What about Eloise?" Barney said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Eloise-shmelloise! If you really liked her, you would've already asked her out." She said smoothly. "And she's not even here today! It's perfect!"

"I dunno..." Barney said uncertainly.

"Know what?" Ron interrupted.

"Rachel wants me to ask out Hermione." Barney said, and Rachel hid her face. She knew Ron would be mad. She knew Ron would think she was jealous. But surprisingly, he smiled.

"That's a great idea, Barney!" Ron said enthusiastically. "You totally should! You know, she was just telling me how cute you were..."

"Really?" Barney said, wide-eyed. "Well, I guess Rachel was right about this one."

"She's always right." Ron said proudly. "I'll be with you in a few minutes to talk tactics."

"Tactics?" Barney asked.

"Yeah, you know, I know Hermione really well. I know her likes, dislikes, etc, so I can tell you the best way to ask her out." Ron explained.

"Wicked!" Barney said, and went back to his desk.

Ron started to snicker.

"What do you have up your sleeve, Weasley?" Rachel asked suspiciously. "Something tells me your not playing cupid."

"Eh, you'll see." He said sneakily, and went over to talk to Barney.

"Hermione loves it when you do crazy things," Ron lied. "You know, like sing her a song, or-"

"Play her a song on my bagpipes?" He suggested hopefully.

"Yes!" Ron laughed. "Yes!"

"Did I ever tell you that you're a genius?" Ron whispered to Rachel.

"You might have mentioned it." She said cockily, walking past him.

"Hey." Hermione said, making an unnecessary stop to his desk.

"Hey." Ron snickered.

"What?" She said sternly.

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Talk to her." Ron mouthed to Barney.

"What do I say?" He whispered.

Ron shrugged. Barney boldly walked up to Hermione and said, "Ooopa eeetcah?"

"Sorry?" Hermione said, confused, and Ron snorted.

"That's Mermish for, _'How you doin'?'_" He winked.

"Oh. Just fine, thank you." Hermione said casually. "So, do you speak Mermish fluently?"

"Seya, that's yes." He said proudly.

"I could guess." Hermione said.

"I can also speak troll." He bragged.

"Anyone can speak troll!" Ron retorted. "All you do is point and grunt. It's like, Hermione, ergh!"

"No, it's more complicated than that." Barney said. "There are different kind of grunts."

"Wow, aren't you _smart, _Barney. You know, maybe you should teach me Mermish sometime." She said flirtatiously.

"Really?" He said excitedly. "Well, I-"

"Barney, could I see you for a second?" Harry interrupted, and Barney waved before departing.

"How long did it take you to figure out?" Ron asked with a playful smile.

"As soon as he said, '_How you doin'?'_" Hermione imitated in a perfect Barney impersonation, and they both burst out laughing.

"Hey, Hermione," Barney said an hour later. "Got a minute?"

"Sure!" She said, grinning at Ron.

Barney waved his wand, and a set of Bagpipes was in his hand. As soon as he played the first note, Ron completely lost it, and started crying with laughter. Hermione tried to stifle her giggles.

"Can he hear us?" Ron yelled over the music.

"I don't suppose so." Hermione said loudly, as Barney made no sign that he could.

"And people call this music?" Ron laughed.

"Ron!" She scolded, and gave Barney and encouraging smile.

"Wait a second...if you listen closely, I think its supposed to be _Do the Hippogriff _by the Weird Sisters." Ron said thoughtfully, then sang, "Can you dance like a hippogriff..."

"Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah Nah, Nah Nah Nah!" Ron and Hermione sang, and Barney nodded.

Once the song was over, Barney took Hermione to the break room.

"So, do you think you'd like to get dinner with me or something?" He asked.

"Barney," Hermione sighed, "What about Eloise?"

"Rachel says if I really liked Eloise, I would've asked her out a long time ago." Barney said quietly.

"No, Barney, that's not true. The reason you haven't asked Eloise out is your scared she'll say no. The reason you asked me out is because you don't care if I don't say yes." She said wisely.

"That makes sense..." Barney said slowly.

"I know for a fact Eloise has feelings for you. You two belong together. If two people are meant to be together, and one goes out with someone else, you're just slowing down the inevitable." She sighed, lost in thought.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Barney asked.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. I just better get back to work." She said, and hurried off.

Rachel's plan didn't work. Ron was not supposed to turn it into a prank, ultimately leading to him and Hermione bonding over Barney. Just so Hermione knew who Ron belonged to, she strode up to Ron and caught him by surprise with a passionate kiss. Hermione never felt so alone.


	20. Chapter 20

It was no secret Rachel's plan didn't go the way she wanted. But, she didn't become a top Auror for nothing. An Auror always had to think on their feet and be capable to handle any mistakes, and mistakes happened a lot when your plan involved Barney Baines. She couldn't bring Barney and Hermione together, but she could use their actions to strike a new plan. She wasn't a mean person, but she was catious. She knew how Hermione felt about Ron, and she knew how he once felt about her. She didn't want to loose Ron, and she'd go to great lengths to keep him.

"Hi, Eloise!" Hermione said brightly the next day. "Feeling better?" Eloise and Hermione had bonded over their 'secretary secrets' as they called them. When Ron was with Rachel, Hermione turned to Eloise, as long as she wasn't desperately flirting with Barney.

"I was feeling just fine until you came along." She grumbled, and had scurried past her before Hermione could retort.

"Barney," Hermione said, brow furrowed, "Have you noticed anything...odd about Eloise today?"

"Yes!" Barney screamed. "This morning, I say, 'Feeling better, Ellie?' And she sends me a leg locket curse!"

"Do you think she's in a bad mood because she was sick?" Hermione suggested.

"Eloise is never in a bad mood! There has to be a reason!" Barney said, worried.

"Ron," Hermione called as he sat as his desk. "Has Eloise been very...hostile towards you today?"

"Nope." He said simply. "Just as peppy as usual."

"She's been acting quite rude to Barney and I." She said in politer terms. "Will you talk to her?"

"Sure." He smiled easily, then strode over. "Hey, Eloise."

"Oh, hi, Ron!" She said happily.

"So, listen," He said in an undertone, "Word on the street is you haven't been getting along with Hermione and Barney. Would you like to explain?"

"I would not like to talk about _them._" She said, her eyes narrowing.

"Why?"

"Because, I thought Hermione and I were friends!" Eloise cried. "She knew how I felt about Barney, and then when I'm gone, she totally tried to steal him. And_ Barney_! Oh, I know we weren't officially going out, but I thought what we did have meant something. I thought it was special. But then, I'm sick for _one day _and he asks out Hermione!"

"It wasn't real, it was a prank!" Ron defended.

"Oh, really? That's not what Rachel told me." She scoffed.

"Rachel told you? When?" He asked suspiciously.

"This morning. And I'm glad she did. At least I know who my true friends are." She said darkly.

"Eloise-"

"Save it, Ron." She said, walking away.

Ron slumped over back to Hermione.

"Eloise says-"

"I know." Hermione sighed, and held up a pair of expendable ears, smiling guiltily. "You taught me well, Ron." But the smile quickly vanished and she slumped into her seat.

"I single handedly ruined your friendship with Eloise, not to mention her chances at a relationship with Barney, all for a stupid prank." Ron mumbled, ashamed.

"It's not all your fault." Hermione said positively. "I knew what you were up to and I should of stopped you. It's just, I love pulling pranks with you. I love laughing with you. I miss laughing with you."

He smiled tenderly, and then broke the moment by saying, "It was Rachel's fault too. It was her idea in the first place, and she told Eloise. She had no right to tell Eloise. It was as if she was setting it up, but I have no idea why."

Ron could be so dim sometimes, it was obvious why she did it, but Hermione didn't say anything.

"You know what we have to do, correct?" She said promptly.

"Scold Rachel?" He suggested.

"No, well we could do that later, but think about what we're doing next week..." She urged.

"Inventory?" He guessed.

"No, Ron! Brian and Alice's wedding!" She said impatiently.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with our problem?"

"If we hadn't given them that extra push, Brian and Alice would've never had gotten together! Maybe Barney and Eloise need that extra push!" She said excitedly.

"Looks like the old match makers are at it again." He smiled, high-fiving her.

"This is going to be much more complex then getting Brian and Alice together." Hermione said matter-of-factly, "Because Barney and Eloise are not on good terms. So, I was thinking-"

"Hermione, don't stress. It's not like we're breaking into the Ministry." Ron said calmly.

"What are you two up to?" Rachel interrupted.

"Nothing." Hermione said smugly.

"Hermione and I are trying to get Barney and Eloise together." Ron explained.

"Can I help?" She asked.

Hermione looked at Ron uncertainly. "No offense, babe, but I think you've done enough." He said, and Rachel stormed off.

"Do you want to talk to her?" Hermione asked politely.

"I'll talk to her later." He shrugged, and Hermione couldn't help smiling.

"We have to do something big," Hermione told him. "You know, for Barney to prove to Eloise how much he cares."

"Maybe we should get Barney involved in the plan." Ron reminded her.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione giggled, and they ran over towards him.

"What's the point? Eloise hates me!" Barney whined.

"No she doesn't!" Hermione urged. "You just have to show her how much she means to you!"

"Got any talents, Barney?" Ron asked.

"I could sing." He suggested. "Or play on my bagpipes!"

"There's a good idea!" Ron said proudly, and Hermione gave him a warning look.

"You're not turning this into a joke, are you?" She asked in an undertone.

"No, honest! We may laugh, but Eloise would appreciate the bagpipes! She and Barney are weird like that. That's why they'e in L-O-V-E." Ron said happily.

"What should I play for her?" Barney asked. "An original song?"

"Is it romantic?" Hermione asked.

"Who cares? You can't tell the difference." Ron said, and Hermione nudged him in the ribs.

"It's written specifically for her!" Barney said excitedly.

"Then go get your music, mate!" Ron cheered, and Barney dashed off.

"So, Hermione, should I be expecting that report before or after Barney's concert?" Harry smirked, walking past them.

"Oh!" Hermione said, and scurried to her desk. Ron slouched over to his.

"So, what's this all about?" Rachel asked.

"I know why you told Eloise." Ron said.

"Why?" Rachel said, her face getting hot.

"Because you wanted me and Hermione to have some more bonding time. We used to do this stuff all the time, pull pranks, pull schemes like this one, and ever since I left the _Daily Prophet_, things have been...different. This really gave us a chance to remember why we were friends. Thanks, Rachel." He said, giving her a hug.

"Uh...your welcome." She said, trying to hide the bitterness.

"And I'll bet the original prank, with Barney and Hermione going out, was all part of your plan about us bonding. You really are a smart witch, Rach!" He said, impressed.

"You got me." She lied, and Ron gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before returning to his desk to try to get some work done.

Barney trudged back to his desk, hauling his bagpipes. Ron and Hermione grinned eagerly, running to his side. They pushed him towards Eloise desk, and he shook with nerves.

"Hi, Eloise," He said tentatively.

"Barney." She said stiffly. "Off to write Hermione a new song? Maybe you want to title it 'The backstabbing best friend and her lover who broke the heart of the best friend's best friend.'"

"Doesn't sound very catchy, does it, Eloise?" Ron teased.

"The truth doesn't need to sound catchy." Eloise snapped. "And I'd know at least two people who would listen to it." She glared at Hermione and Barney.

"Eloise, that's enough!" Hermione said loudly. "Look, Barney doesn't like me, he never did! Ron and Rachel convinced him to ask me out for a prank!"

"But he still did it!" Eloise pointed out.

"But he broke it off because he only liked you." Hermione told him. "The reason Barney asked me out was he wasn't afraid of being rejected. The reason he's never asked you is he's afaird you'll say no."

Eloise looked at Barney tenderly, then shook her head.

"Look, this is stupid!" Ron grumbled. "Eloise, here's the deal. You like Barney. Barney likes you. You can be mad at Barney as long as you like, and try to move on, but you can't. You can date other guys, but the relationships won't last long, because none of those guys will compare to Barney. You'll always come back to Barney. You can try to run away, but you're only elongating the inevitable, because you and Barney belong together."

There was silence for a moment as everyone tried to compensate what Ron had said. Hermione's jaw had dropped.

"Yeah, I can be deep!" Ron bragged.

"Yeah, what Ron said, Ellie." Barney laughed, then added seriously, "Please, please, Eloise, will you go out with me? I promise if you do I'll never look at another woman again, like I have since the day I met you."

"Well, if Ron and Hermione are right, and they usually are, then we belong together." Eloise said, taking his hand. She turned to Hermione. "It's four o'clock. Do you think you could...?"

"I was a receptionist once, I know what to do. And I can finish my report." Hermione said.

"And Rachel and I can pick up your slack, Barney. I'll probably stay late anyway, since I wasted my day bringing you two together." Ron said lightly.

"I'll tell Harry you left a little early." Hermione told them.

"You kids have fun now." Ron waved, and they said their goodbyes and thank yous before Eloise pulled Barney out the door, and they heard her giggle as Barney said, "I didn't even have to use my bagpipes!"

"If we thought we did good with Brian and Alice, then this was a masterpiece." Hermione complimented.

"Yeah, is there a business for matchmakers? Because we should totally be hired." Ron joked.

_If you were such a good matchmaker you would know we belong together! _Hermione wanted to say, but didn't as a memo zoomed to Eloise's desk.

"I better take that." Hermione apologized.

"Yeah, and I better get back to Rachel." Ron said, and Hermione watched for an hour as Ron and Rachel put their heads together, studying a paper.

"You coming, 'Mione?" Ron said, putting on his own cloak and handing Rachel hers an hour later.

"Oh, don't wait up, I have to clear my desk and Eloise's." Hermione said.

_"_Alright. See you, Hermione!" He waved cheerfully.

"Bye, Ron." She called, but he didn't hear her as Rachel took his hand and led him out the door.


	21. Chapter 21

After the whole Barney/Eloise incident, Rachel had learned her lesson, and decided to stop trying to sabotage Hermione. Being mean got her nowhere, although it did make Hermione closer to Ron as they fixed Rachel's plans. However, she didn't stop making it known that Ron belonged to her.

"Do we have to stay long?" Rachel whined, sitting on the edge of Ron's desk.

"It's a wedding. Weddings are fun, Rach." Ron reminded her.

"Yeah, but it's with all your weird old office mates." Rachel groaned.

"That's true, but we can mess with them." Ron said, baring a playful smile.

"Speaking of the wedding, what time are you going at?" Hermione interrupted.

"You're going too?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Well, I should hope so. Ron and I are the ones who brought Brian and Alice together." She said smugly.

"See, Rachel? You'll know another familiar face!" Ron said happily.

Once the three of them finished discussing the wedding, Hermione let the couple be as they began to talk amongst themselves. She walked over to talk to Eloise, but saw her flirting with Barney.

"So, would you want to go this weekend?" Eloise said eagerly.

"I can't." Barney said. "Because I'm already going on a date with you!" They both went in a fit of giggles, and Hermione rolled her eyes. Is this how Ron felt when she was with Jerry and Brian and Alice were flirting obsessively?

Luckily, Hermione had someone else to talk to. Ever since Eloise started dating Barney, Hermione couldn't turn to her to talk about Ron, but this led her to someone else; Harry.

It was almost as if Harry and Hermione had always been friends, he was the easiest person to talk to, besides Ron. Hermione and Harry talked of Ron, of Ginny, of his son, James, and of day to day things. He had become a great friend.

"Rachel's a great worker, and a likable person, but obviously I'm closer to you, and I think you're a better fit for Ron. As his best friend, though, I have to be supportive with him and his choice of women." Harry told her more than once.

Hermione knocked on the door of Harry's office before coming in. "Hi." She said.

"Hey." Harry replied. "I can't talk now, but could you bring me Ron, Barney, and Rachel? I need to speak with them."

"Sure." Hermione said briskly, and went off to get them.

"Hiya, Harry." Ron said cheerfully as the three Aurors sat down.

"Here's the thing." Harry began. "I have a mission for you." Ron, Rachel, and Barney gasped excitedly. "It's in Paris, France." Rachel squealed. "You'd be gone for a year, living in Paris." They nodded. The idea of leaving their friends and family was sad, but to go on a mission...in Paris? It was well worth it. "The problem is, only one of you can go. At the end of the month, I will be choosing one of you three. You will have interviews, but it will also be based on your performance. It is up to you to show me how much you want it. That will be all." He ended, and the Aurors left the room, Barney scurrying over to tell Eloise, leaving Ron and Rachel alone.

"Can you believe it, Ron? A mission, in Paris!" She gushed.

"So, I'm assuming you'd take it, if it was offered?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said. "We can make the long-distance thing work!"

"If one of us gets the job, that is." He reminded her.

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she had gotten so dressed up. It was a wedding, but she didn't have a date, so who was she trying to impress? She was kidding herself; there was only one answer: Ron.

And as she walked into the chapel and saw him in his dress robes, she felt like it was all worth it. He was in the lobby, talking to Brian Greystein and his groomsmen.

"Brian!" Hermione greeted, running towards the groom.

"Hermione!" He said, hugging her.

"Congratulations!" She squealed.

"Well, I owe it all to you and Ron, don't I?" He said.

"Oh, hello, Ron!" She said in mock surprise.

"Wow." Ron blinked. "Hermione, you look amazing!"

"Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself." She grinned. "Is Rachel with you?"

"Yeah, she's in the church, saving seats." He said, and they heard the organ play a scale of warning.

"C'mon, we better go." He said, taking her hand and leading them to their seats.

Brian walked down the aisle, followed by the groomsmen and the bridesmaids.

"Oh look," Hermione giggled, who was sitting on Ron's left. "It's Beth Finkle."

"Who's Beth Finkle?" Rachel whispered.

"Ron's ex-girlfriend." Hermione teased.

"Was not!" Ron retorted. "We went on one date, _one date_!"

"How would you feel if I had you two dance together?" Hermione laughed.

"Keep your eyes on the wedding, Hermione." He said seriously, but then cracked a smile.

When Alice walked down the aisle, everybody stood up.

"Hey, Hermione..."Ron said slowly. "Wasn't that the same design as your wedding dress?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "Yes it is."

"You returned yours, right?"

"Of course."

"So now Alice..."

"Is probably wearing it." Hermione nodded.

"Some luck, eh? And I thought those invitations looked familiar." He commented.

"That's because they were the same invitations!" She hissed. "She copied those too!"

"Women." Ron shook his head, and Hermione giggled. Rachel tried to concentrate on the wedding.

"Ron Weasley." He heard a sneer and turned around to be facing Dirk once at the reception.

"Ah, Dirk." Ron grinned. "How are you?"

"Better, now that's you've been gone." He said.

"Me too, mate." Ron said.

"I'm surprised you got invited to this wedding." Dirk said with arrogance. "After leaving and all."

"Really? Well, I am on duty tonight, you know." Ron lied.

"Oh duty? What do you mean?"

"Brian's uncle...he's an ex-Death Eater." Ron whispered.

"Really?" Dirk said, wide-eyed.

"Only, I don't think I'm cut out at this whole Auror thing. They need someone more...skilled to catch him." He mocked sighed, and Dirk's face lit up.

"Your loss, Weasley." He smirked, and darted past him, no doubt trying to catch this fake Death Eater uncle.

After dinner, Ron and Rachel headed over to the dance floor, closely watched by Hermione, sitting by herself at the punch bowl.

"Hey." Ron said, almost two hours later, when he and Rachel had appeared to finally take a break.

"Hi." She sighed.

"Oh, guess what? I've convinced Dirk that I'm here on duty, trying to catch Brian's uncle, an ex-Death Eater." He smiled.

"You are so bad!" Hermione laughed. "This is Brian and Alice's wedding!"

"Yeah, well this way it will be memorable." He shrugged. "Speaking of memorable, when I'm I going to be seeing some of those wicked Granger dance skills?"

"Never." Hermione said promptly. "I'm such an awful dancer."

"Yes you are." He laughed, and Hermione gasped, but he added, "And it's very cute." She smiled tenderly, and they heard the band play a new song.

"Oh, this is one of my favorites!" Hermione gushed.

"You want to dance?" Ron asked.

"Wouldn't Rachel get mad?" She asked suspiciously.

"Eh, she's talking with some friends, she'll be find. And it is my duty tonight to make sure you have fun. Besides, I do owe you a dance or two from the holiday party, correct?" Ron said casually, and Hermione took his hand as he lead her to the dance floor. It was a fast, upbeat, song, not very romantic, but fun all the same. Ron and Hermione bounced up and down, sang, laughed, twisted, and turned throughout it, and when it ended, Hermione hugged Ron tightly, and another one of her favorite songs began to play. "Where are you going?" She asked and Ron wriggled out of her hold.

"Back to Rachel, remember her?" He teased.

Hermione sighed and slouched back to the punch bowl. She watched Alice dance with Brian, Dirk dance with Gabby, and after a while Ron and Rachel joined the dance floor again, while she watched them longily, imagining she was the one with Ron. Her fantasy was interrupted as she heard someone snicker, "Hermi-own!"

"Hello, Scott." Hermione said vaguely.

"How are you?' He asked.

"Good." She lied.

"How's Ron?" He questioned.

"Good, I guess." She said dismally.

"You guess?" He said with a raised eyebrow. "What about, 'everything's been so good since we've been dating we snog all the time-"

"Dating? Snogging?" Hermione said, choking on her firewhiskey.

"Yeah, you and Ron are a hot item, are you not?"

"Ron and I have never been together!" Hermione confirmed.

"Oh. Well that's odd. Didn't you call off your wedding for him?" Scott asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"And somehow you two aren't together?" He said in disbelief.

"He has a girlfriend." She sighed.

"So, you had a fianncee and that didn't stop Ron from kissing you!" Scott reminded her.

"How did you..."

"The security measures in the office are stronger than you think." Scott said."He told you how he felt, now its time for you to do the same!"

"But he has a _girlfriend!" _Hermione repeated.

"You've already lost him once, are you willing to loose him again?" Scott said seriously.

At that moment, Ron walked over to the drink table.

"Hey." Hermione smiled brightly. "Back for more?"

"I spilled Firewhiskey over Rachel's dress. While she and the girls are fretting over it, I decided to get some more." He grinned sheepishly. Hermione laughed, and helped him fill the goblets. Ron mumbled thanks before walking back. Scott nodded encouragingly.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione called, but he kept walking. "Ron! Ron!"

Maybe it was because Scott's words had really touched her. Maybe it was because she had been fighting these feeling for so long. Or maybe it was because she had had quite a few glasses of firewhiskey. Whatever it was, the next moment, Hermione's feet had carried to to the center stage, she had taken the main microphone and said nervously, "Uh..hi...uh, I'm Hermione Granger, and I, um, don't mean to interrupt the wedding but I have some important things to say." She clearlyed her throat, then said seriously, "Ron, I called off my wedding because of you." Hermione found Ron in the crowd (his red hair was easily visible) and saw him distincly turn his head. "Yes, I called it off for you, but now things are just weird between us. At times, it's like we're not even friends. Before you went the Auror office, you were my best friend. Now things are different between us. There were a lot of reasons to call off the wedding, but I didn't know any of those reasons existed until I met you. And now you're with Rachel, and that's fine, but I just want you to know I miss you, and I miss our friendship." She paused, then added, "That's it. Congratulations, Brian and Alice!" And walked off stage, Ron in complete shock.


	22. Chapter 22

There was a silence that followed. A long, dreading silence that rings through your ears. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like forever, at least for Hermione as she walked off the stage, all eyes on her. And then, out of nowhere, Scott began to clap. Dirk obviously followed, which lead to Gabby. Alice joined in enthusiastically, so Brian did too. And once the bride and groom were doing it, everyone was, but Hermione didn't pay attention as she flew out the door into the lobby, and sat on a couch, contemplating what she had just done.

After a few minutes, she heard the door creak open, and took her face out of her hands to see who it was.

"Hi." Ron said awkwardly.

"Hi." Hermione replied, and there was another silence.

"You know," Ron began, a grin beginning to form on his face, "When everyone finished applauding you, Scott ran up and yelled, 'When I was in fourth year the Slytherin Quidditch team threw me in the black lake!', and was taken away by a pair of the groomsmen. Scott said he apparently thought everyone could go up and say confessions."

Hermione smiled for a moment, but that was until the feel of mortification sank back in. Ron hesitanly took the seat next to her.

"You've always brought out the best in me." He said slowly. "But ever since you came to the Auror office, things feel different. I'm not the me I once was."

"Well I wish you were." Hermione said, clearing her voice in shock. "I miss the old Ron. Don't get me wrong, we're good friends, but not like we used to be."

"Yeah." Ron nodded, followed by yet another silence. Hermione wondered if she should ask, it was out lof line, but what did she have to loose at this point?

"Do you love her?" She blurted.

"Not yet." He said seriously.

"Could you?" She asked, a looking of pleading in her eyes.

"I dunno...I mean, I think you could never fully love someone if part of you is still in love with someone else." He said, making eye contact for the first time as he turned his head to face her.

"Me?" She confirmed.

"First love never dies, isn't that what they say?" He said casually, and Hermione was contemplating what to say next when Dirk burst through the door, grabbing a man by the seam of his dress robes and followed by Brian, Alice, and the groomsmen.

"He's a Death Eater, I tell you!" Dirk yelled angrily.

"No, he isn't! He's my uncle!" Brian yelled.

Hermione looked at Ron knowingly. "Does this have anything to do with you?" She said, eyebrow raised.

"Maybe." Ron said guiltily.

"Oh, Ron, it's terribly funny, but not at this situation! There is a right time for pranks-"

"I know, I know." He said, knowing she was about to go into one of her famous rants.

"You've got to fix this, you know-"

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed, and walked up to the group which now included Rachel.

"Ron!" She called, running toward him.

Hermione watched for a moment as Ron explained the prank to the group and as Rachel tried to hold Ron tightly, evidently trying to remind him who he belonged to. Hermione, who felt out of place and foolish for waiting around for Ron, got up and left the reception.

* * *

The next few days at the office were tense. Between the sexual tension between Ron and Hermione, the lingering fight between Ron and Rachel, the conversation that had never been finished by Ron and Hermione, the feeling of Rachel trying to keep Ron in her arms, and the prospect of the new job competition between Ron, Rachel, and Barney, it seemed like any second the whole office would explode. Luckily, Ron, Hermione, and Rachel were mature adults, well, Hermione and Rachel were mature adults, and knew how to handle situations like this. Nobody would've known that something happened at the wedding, unless you were there, or unless you were...Harry Potter.

Harry knew something was troubling his best friend, but to be honest, he didn't have much free time to deal with it. All his time was devoted to choosing an Auror for the mission, which turned out to be a very challenging decision. He wanted Barney to leave, because he annoyed him. He had listened to Eloise repeat countless times how Barney should stay. He wanted Ron to stay, because he was his best friend. He wanted Ron to leave, because he was his best friend, so he deserved good opportunities. He wanted Rachel to leave, because he wanted Ron with Hermione. Yet, he wanted Rachel to stay because if Ron liked Rachel, he wanted Ron happy.

Harry spent a lot of time thinking, a lot of time observing, and a lot of time mulling over his choices with Eloise, who was his secretary so she had to care to his needs, so lately, she had spent a lot of time in his office going through each of their files. Harry thought Eloise would be an unbiased choice, but was wrong, as she kept begging him to let Barney stay because they had just started dating. Even with this information, however, Harry had made up his mind. He was going to sent Barney to Paris.

It seemed like the easiest choice. Barney was just as qualified as Ron and Rachel, maybe even more, his only problem being his was slightly clueless. Also, Harry found him slightly annoying, obnoxious, and boisterous, so it would be nice to have him out of the office for a year. And this way, Ron could face his love problems like a man.

"Hey, did you hear? Barney got the job." Rachel whispered to Ron.

"Barney Baines?" Ron repeated in disbelief.

"I know." Rachel nodded. "That definitely wasn't expected."

"Barney turned it down." Hermione interrupted.

"What?" Ron and Rachel said.

"Barney turned th job down. He didn't want it." She said.

"But why?" Ron asked.

"Personal reasons." Hermione shrugged, but hinted there was more to the story.

"How do you know?" Rachel said suspiciously.

"Eloise." She said smugly, clearly loving the fact she knew something Rachel didn't.

"That means one of us can get the job!" Rachel exclaimed, hugging Ron.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink." Ron said, and headed off to the kitchen.

"Roonil Wazlib." Barney laughed when Ron entered the kitchen.

"Barney, I heard you turned the Auror mission down." Ron said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah." Barney said.

"Why?"

"You wanna know?" He asked, loving the attention.

"Yeah." Ron said as if it were obvious.

"Okay, so I'm in the kitchen, making a sandwich, like so," He said pretending to make one, "And Eloise walks in. I barely have time to said 'Hey, Ellie, what's the haps?' when she grabs me by my shirt, pressing me against the counter, like this," He said, putting Ron in the same postion, which was very uncomfortable and awkward, "And says, 'I heard about your mission and I'm so proud of you. I want you to know that I will support you in every way, except I'm going to miss you. I'll miss you more than I've ever missed anyone in the world. I love you, Barney Baines.' And then she kissed me, more passionately than ever before, which I'm not going to try on you, but you get the picture."

"Thank Merlin." Ron sighed. "And then?"

"And then as Eloise walked out, I knew what I had to do. I couldn't be away from Eloise that long, and not now, as we have justed started out. I walked straight into Harry's office, and told him I couldn't take the job. I know in the future I might not be able to turn missions down, and I might have to leave Eloise for a while, but in this moment, the best thing to do is to stay with Eloise, because every moment with her is precious."

Ron was in shock. He had never heard a speech so beautiful, besides Hermione's confession at the wedding. It really made him think. It made him comptemplate everything that had happened over the past few months, and everything that had happened between him and Rachel, and him and Hermione.

"You know what, Barney?" Ron said thoughtfully. "You just inspired me." He said, and walked out of the kitchen.

"Ron!" Harry greeted.

"Can't talk, Harry." Ron said. "I have to do something important."

"Ron, as your boss, I need to talk to you." Harry said seriously.

"Fine!" Ron moaned.

"Don't be sad, Ron, you got the job!" Harry said cheerfully.

"I...I got the Paris mission?" Ron repeated, dumbstruck.

"Yeah! So you better get packing!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wow...thanks." Ron said, feeling more confused than ever before.


	23. Chapter 23

"You don't seem excited!" Harry said. "Why aren't you excited? I'm excited _for you!"_

"Oh." Ron said, faking a smile. "I'm excited, it's just..."

"You don't know how to break it to Rachel." Harry nodded.

"Yeah." Ron said in a agreement. "Yeah, that sounds right."

"Yeah, I know it will be tough, between her not getting the job and her boyfriend going to Paris, ultimately leading to a long-distance relationship or breakup." Harry said, and Ron nodded. "Why don't you go talk to her? I can wait ten minutes."

"Thanks, mate." Ron sighed.

"Good luck." Harry said bracingly.

"Hi." Ron said awkwardly, shuffling his feet as he greeted Rachel.

"Hi...?" She replied, confused. "What's up?"

"I have something to tell you." He said, ashamed at his good fortune.

"Well, c'mon, spit it out, it can't be that bad." She laughed.

"I got the mission in Paris." He mumbled.

"Ron, don't be sad, that's a good thing." She said, smiling, but not nearly as enthusiastic as Harry.

"You're mad." He blurted.

"Mad? No. But to be honest...a little jealous. And a little sad. This means we have to have a long distance relationship for a year." She sighed.

"You want to do long distance?" He said, surprised.

"Well, yeah, don't you?" She said, blushing.

"Oh, yeah." He mumbled.

"It won't be that bad." Rachel said, rubbing his arm comfortingly. "We can send letters, and talk through floo-network, and maybe visit each other." She finished, and hugged him.

"I don't know how much visiting time I'll get, it's an important mission. I'll talk to Harry about it, I should be in his office now." Ron said, and with a swift kiss on the cheek to Rachel he headed back to Harry's office.

"Hey." Hermione said as he passed her.

"Hi." He said glumly.

"What's the deal, Weasley?" She teased.

"I got the Paris mission." He sighed.

"You did? Oh, Ron, that's amazing!" She said, flinging her arms around him in a big hug. "Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

"You are?" He said in disbelief.

"Oh course I am!" Hermione laughed. "And I'm going to miss you so much!"

"You are?" He said again, sufficating in her hug.

"Don't play dumb, Ron, you know I will! I'll miss you more than anyone I've ever met!"

"Really?" He said, meeting her gaze.

"Yes, Ron. You're my best friend. And I love you." She said seriously.

"You love me?"

"As a friend. Or however you want me to love you. I think we've reached that level." She laughed, and he joining in, squeezing her tight.

"I love you too, Hermione." He said. "And I'm going to miss you. But right now I have to go talk to Harry." He finished, ending the hug.

"Don't you ever think about leaving without saying goodbye, you hear?"Hermione instructed, and Ron chuckled.

"I could never forget to say goodbye to you, Hermione." Ron said, and entered Harry's office.

"It's funny," Harry began, "I thought you were going to talk to Rachel, but I saw you hugging Hermione."

"She was just really excited about the job, that's all." Ron shrugged.

"She is, but are you?" Harry asked suspicously.

"Yeah, I'm excited, but sad about what I'm leaving behind." Ron admitted. "And a little nervous. It is my first mission.

"Ron, it's going to be fine." Harry said reassuringly, handing him his resume. "You'll be back in a year, it's not like we can forget you, and look at that resume, you're amazing."

Ron started to page through the resume as Harry started to talk about the job, only half listening. Once he reached the last few pages, he found one written in Harry's scribbly handwriting, titled 'Hermione'. He immediately began to read.

_Me: What do you think of Ron, as a person? As a friend? And as a worker? Is he qualified?_

_Hermione: What can I say, Ron is great. He's funny, laid-back, kind, loyal, sarcastic, kind, immature, sweet, and insensitive. I know some of thoughs are flaws but that's what makes Ron himself, and that's what makes him so funny. He tries to play this insensitive guy, but in reality he can be so kind and caring. Like, he agree to come wedding dress shopping with me, and although he didn't like it, he was just happy to be there with me. And he actually picked out my dress!" ( She smiles to herself) "There's no one quite like Ron. He a great friend, actually, he's like a brother. He'd give his life before break your trust."_

_Me: And what about his abition, for his work?_

_Hermione: Well, Ron has an act. (she laughs to herself, as if thinking about an inside joke with Ron) He says he hates the Daily Prophet sales department, but I know that if he got fired, and let's pretend he wasn't in the running for being an Auror, well, if he got fired, I bet he'd be pretty angry. He puts on this act and pretends to be a slacker, but really, he's one of the top salesmen!_

_Me: How does he do at the office? How does he behave, or do his work?_

_Hermione went off about about a story how she and Ron messed with Dirk, until I stopped her from her happy reverie._

_Me: Why do you think you'd be good as an Auror?_

_Hermione: You know, I'm flattered you considered me for this job, but I can't do it. I can't take it good conscious. I don't deserve this job. If anyone, Ron deserves this job. I don't care how many applicants you have, and I don't care they say how much they want it, Ron wants this job ten times more than they do. And he'd be good, too. When Ron puts his mind to something, he can make great things happen. He's quick-witted and clever. He's good at spells, and passable at potions. And he's a great person. Please, give Ron the job. I'm sorry, but I have to go. (Hermione said this with thought, and there was a stroke of passion in her voice and a fire in her eyes. Between this simple gesture and all she has told me about Ron through this little meeting, there is no doubt in my mind she is in love with Ron. Mission accomplished.)_

Ron gaped in awe at the paper. He had hear Hermione had said some nice things about him at the interview, but not like _this_.

"Ron, are you even listening to me?" Harry said impatiently.

"Yeah, what?" Ron said, lost in thought.

"No you aren't." Harry snapped. "You're my best friend, don't bother lying to me. What's up?"

"Hermione." He said simply.


	24. Chapter 24

"What about her?" Harry eyed Ron suspiciously.

"I-I think I love her." He blurted.

"Didn't we already establish that a year ago?" Harry sighed.

"Yes, but then there was the kiss, and me leaving, and Rachel, and then her coming back and...I fell for her all over again. Or I never stopped loving her." He said slowly.

"So, what does that mean?"

"What?"

"I mean, what are you going to do. Saying you're in love with Hermione to me won't do anything about it." Harry pointed out.

"You're right. I've got to tell her!" He said, standing up.

"Ron! Aren't you forget something?" Harry said.

"Oh, yeah." He said, running a comb through his hair.

"No, Rachel! What is she going to think when you tell your former flame you still love her, in front of your girlfriend!" Harry said impatiently.

"Well, she's going to think I'm telling my former flamer I still love her in front of my _ex-_girlfriend. I just simply can't love her, and never will, as long as I'm in love with Hermione, which will be forever." Ron said. "Oh, and another thing? I can't take the job. Give it to Rachel, please." He nodded, and walked out the door.

"I shouldn't have made this mission optional." Harry mumbled.

"When do you leave?" Rachel asked solemnly as Ron strode up to her.

"I'm not leaving. You are. You've got the job." He said.

"Oh, Ron, I wanted the job, but you didn't have to give it up for me!" Rachel whined.

"I didn't. I gave it up for Hermione." He said flatly.

"H-Hermione?" She stuttered.

"Yeah. Um, look, I'm not really a 'romantic' so I'm just going to say it." Ron said bracingly, and blurted. "I'm in love with Hermione. I have been since basically the day I met her. She can be with Jerry, or I could be with you, but we're both kidding ourselves, those relationships aren't going anywhere, because we're meant to be together. I'm sorry, Rachel."

A few tears had escaped Rachel's eyes, but when she spoke, it was a calm voice that said, "Now why don't you tell Hermione everything you just said to me?"

"You're right! Thanks, Rach! And good luck!" He gave her a tight squeeze before running off.

Ron ran over to Hermione's desk, but didn't find her there.

"Eloise!" Ron snapped as he darted over, only to find the receptionist locking lips with Barney. "EL-OI-SE!" He yelled.

"Oh! Hello, Ron!" Eloise said, parting with Barney and blushing furiously.

"Have you seen Hermione?" He said quickly.

"I think she just walked out. Unless its really important, I bet it can wait until tomorrow. And congratulations on the job." She said.

"That's what I need to talk to her about! I'm not taking the job." Ron said impatiently.

"Not taking the job, why?" Barney said.

"You, mate. You inspired me, and reminded me how much I care about Hermione." Ron said, clapping Barney on the shoulder before running out the door.

Before he left, he heard Eloise squeal in delight for Ron and Hermione, and Barney say excitedly, "Did you see what I did, Ellie? I inspired him!" And she reply enthusiastically, "I know, sweetie!"

Ron ran, as fast as he could even though there wasn't much of a need. It wasn't like Hermione was leaving him forever, so why was he going so fast? Maybe it was because he wanted her so much.

She wasn't hard to find, she was trying to get on the elevator, but Ron grabbed her arm and spun her around, stopping her in her tracks.

"Ron, what is it?" She said, confused.

"Do you want to have dinner with me?" He blurted.

Hermione's brow furrowed. "I don't suppose Rachel would approve."

"There is no Rachel anymore. Well, there is, but not in my life. I broke up with her. So, you wanna have dinner?" He said happily.

"Oh, I see." Hermione said, not looking at all as happy as he had expected, in fact, she looked angry. "So, you're going to Paris, in what, a week, so you break up with your girlfriend so you're single in the city of love, but you want to cram in as many woman as you can before you go?"

"That's not what I meant!" Ron said, exasperated.

"Then what did you mean?" She shrieked. Typical Ron and Hermione. Always bickering.

"I meant I love you!" He roared, and there was a duding silence.

"Y-you love me?" Hermione whispered. "Well you could've just said so, honestly, Ronald-"

"You know, some people might find that comment rude, obnoxiously, and annoying, myself included, but I also find it cute and sexy, your know-it-all-ness." He grinned.

"And that's all good and fine, but you're leaving, Ron, remember?" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not." He said, putting his arm around her waist. "I gave up the job. I can't be away from you, not now, not ever. And I may have to leave for missions every so often, but not this time, because right now, I just want to enjoy my first date with you without the dreading feeling I'm going to be away from you for a year. I love you, Hermione, and I can't be away from you much longer. I need you. I've always needed you, it's just taken each of us so long to realize it, with Jerry, and then Rachel. But now, the timing's right, and there's nothing stopping us. And I think I'm going to kiss you now."

"Not if I beat you to it." Hermione smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck before pressing her lips against his.

"This is nice." Ron said, rumpling her hair with his hand, "I can hold you in my arms, and not be worried I might get clobbered by Jerry or verbally attacked by Rachel."

"And I can look at you, like, really look at you, and not worry that the wonderful feelings I have towards you are wrong." Hermione smiled widely.

"But, now you have to be worried that you are in violation of PDA." A familiar voice sneered.

Ron and Hermione, arms still around each other, turned to face Dirk.

"I thought I smelled a rat." Ron commented.

"And I thought I saw a violation of PDA. Oh, look, I did." He smiled mischievously.

"Okay, Dirk, what the bloody hell is PDA? Nobody knows what you're talking about, but yet you think you're all cool saying it." Ron spat.

"PDA, Public Display of Affection." Dirk rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "I'm gonna have to write you two up."

"Shove off, Dirk. You don't have the right. We're not in the office." Ron said, taking the pink slip out of his hand and crumbling it up.

"Oh, you wanna play hardball, Weasley? Well, then-"

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled, and Dirk fell to the ground.

"That shall hold him for a little bit." Hermione said lightly, putting her arms back around Ron.

"I love you, Hermione." He laughed. "I really do, you know that?"

"You might have mentioned it once or twice. And I love you too, Ron Weasley." She said, kissing him again, and all felt right. True, the Auror Office wasn't her ideal job, and eventually Hermione did work with the Deparment of Magical Creatures for elf rights, but at this moment, this very moment, nothing about the job seemed bad, because as long as Ron was around, it'd be alright. As long as Ron Weasley was around, _everything _would be better than alright, everything would be _perfect_.

The End

_Thanks for reading, and thanks for the reviews! I hope you liked it! And, fyi, in case you haven't noticed, this story was based off of The Office's Jim/Pam storyline. If you haven't seen the show, watch it! A lot (but not all) of the chapters were based off of episodes, but with a Ron and Hermione twist and my own little flair! The characters go like this:_

_Ron Weasley- Jim Halpert_

_Hermione Granger-Pam Beesly_

_Jerry Richardson-Roy Anderson_

_Rachel Willows-Karen Fillipelli_

_Scott Johnson-Michael Scott_

_Dirk-Dwight Schrute_

_Barney Baines-Andy Bernard_

_Eloise-Erin Hannon_


End file.
